Voldemort's Revenge
by Angelic Candy
Summary: Harry ends another dangerous year,hoping to start a seminormal life with Sirius. Unfortunately, a dark shadow lurkes beneath the happiness he's found.It's only when Harry's scar starts acting up that he finds it's not over.
1. Prologue

****

Voldemort's Revenge

****

Prologue:

Special thanks to **KAYE **who told me about the problem with the paragraphs so I could re-upload each chapter. I do have several new HP stories up since this one!-

NOTE: By the way, this prologue has been REALLY revised!! Because of this there are some _Order of the Phoenix spoilers_! I'm working on revising each of the chapters!! I've only revised the prologue so far, but during the summer I'll be working on doing the first several chapters and more. Also, I REALLY have to work on the sequel to this, _The Dark Fortress_. It's WAY too slow moving in the first like seven chapters. grins Hehehe…But I promise I'll fix that so the action comes fast!

Author's note: This is a horror/action fic, for those that didn't know. - There's no romance, mainly friendship and some mystery. There may be a few subtle hints somewhere along the way of relationships, but this mainly focuses around what's happening with Harry. Hopefully the new revisions have made it better.

It was Saturday afternoon when Harry Potter was outside in the beautiful warm summer air, lounging around outside of the castle. The end of his sixth year felt different than the previous years. This would be the last day before their finals and then it was summer break. He was looking across at the lake, barely paying attention to Hagrid who was explaining about the next creatures they'd be taking care of, or trying to.

It had been almost two weeks since it happened. Harry was trying to push the memories away, but they kept coming. Visions of Hogwarts students screaming and seeing the horror of what Lord Voldemort could do. That day was the day the Hogwart's sixth and seven years were invited to the Beauxbatons to participate in certain activities, similar to the "field trips" that they went on to Hogsmeade (though they couldn't do that this year since it was too dangerous because of Death Eater attacks). It was a day Harry, Ron and Hermione would never forget…

It had started in early April. Harry woke up as usual in the dormitory to the wonderful breeze that filled the room, touched by a hint of spring that was soon to come. Ron was sleeping above him in the top bunk snoring loudly. Quietly, he rose up out of his bed and poked his head over the side of Ron's bed, seeing his face covered by blankets.

"Ron, wake up," Harry said quietly, shaking his friend lightly.

Ron only snorted and rolled over almost as if he hadn't felt anything at all. Trying several more times Harry got the same response until Ron completely ignored him. After that, it was time for drastic measures. Hoping that he wouldn't be too angry, Harry grabbed his wand from the bureau by his bed and muttered a simple incantation near Ron's ear. The loud sound of a horn was heard only by Ron as he jumped up in bed.

"Ahhhh! What was that? What happened?" Ron screamed, gasping for breath as he looked around in alarm.

At first he thought the whole dorm had woken up, but Neville's snoring was the only sound that they got. Dean moved a few times but fell still a moment after. Ron turned his head and spotted Harry grinning beside his bed and glared, his ears turning red from embarrassment and annoyance.

"Harry! What did you do that for?! I was sleeping you know."

"Shh! Ron, you'll wake the dormitory. And," Harry rose his eyebrows, "you were not sleeping; it was more like you were dead. Besides, Hermione wants us to come down to breakfast early, remember?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "If it's homework I'm going back to sleep."

"I don't think so. She had some news about what's going on with Dumbledore. You know how Dumbledore has been gone a lot because of the meetings with the Order. I think she might know something…from Sirius that is," Harry added quietly.

Ron nodded, looking around to make sure that the rest of the dorm was sleeping. Sirius had kept a pretty good low profile throughout the years, coming occasionally as Padfoot to give and receive information (and food). So far no signs from Voldemort had been noted except the occasional random attacks on homes or places, none of which were near Hogwarts, luckily. But since the year began, Harry had been getting strange feelings, especially when he was with the Order (which had happened only a couple times). They weren't usually allowed at the meeting, but they had gone to Sirius' house yet again that Christmas and found out that Voldemort had gotten the trolls on his side. Harry felt that they weren't being told everything though.

The two of them dressed in silence and headed down to the Great Hall, hoping whatever Hermione was going to tell them wasn't bad news. They spotted her reading the Daily Prophet, as she did often even before all of the attacks, and made their way toward her. It was earlier than the time they usually went down to breakfast so there wasn't that many students awake, giving them enough privacy to talk about even the Order.

"Morning Hermione," Harry greeted, sitting down beside her.

"Morning Harry, Ron," she nodded toward them.

Ron groaned, "Please don't tell me the Daily Prophet has anymore tragic news."

Hermione shook her head, "No, don't worry. It seems as though for the past week the Death Eaters have been laying low. They might be afraid of getting caught."

"I guess that's good news," Harry said, scooping eggs and toast onto his plate.

"Well…there is something else I should tell you guys," Hermione said, lowering her voice.

"I knew it," Ron muttered, shoving food into his mouth.

"It's about the Order," she said quietly, looking around to make sure none of the other students were listening. "Have you heard from Sirius recently?"

Harry shook his head, "Not since Christmas. Why, is he in danger?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's just that the Order is concerned that you-know-who…," she trailed off seeing the look on Harry's face, "right, er v-v-Voldemort doesn't seem to be doing anything. They think he's planning something big, like waiting for some big event to come up."

"Or maybe he doesn't have everything he needs," Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded, "Either way, Dumbledore's concerned. He's angry that Fudge is still not doing anything about it, even though he announced to the world about v-Voldemort's return."

"Fudge is just trying to protect himself," Harry said darkly. "He's only waiting for a chance to escape into hiding to leave all of us to fend for ourselves."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "How'd we end up with such a git?"

"Perhaps just because the Minister position is in his bloodline," Hermione said. "You know, I still think your dad should try for the Ministry position next election, Ron."

"So does mum, but dad doesn't think he stands a chance against Fudge, since everyone seems to _think _he does something."

Hermione sighed, "Well anyway, all I know is that there's going to be another Order meeting tonight at Sirius'."

"Can we come?" Harry asked anxiously.

He hadn't seen Sirius for several months and he missed the feeling of security that he felt when around him. Although they didn't spend a lot of time together, the quality time that they did made Harry wish Sirius' name had been cleared so he could stay with him instead of having to return to the Dursleys. That was his main wish and he vowed that if he saw Wormtail he would make sure the rat would be at least seen by the Ministry so they could clear his Godfather's name. Speaking of Wormtail made Harry's stomach quiver. He was an absolutely despicable person and yet he had somehow managed to stay as Voldemort's right-hand Death Eater. Harry didn't understand what Voldemort could possibly need with him, but he decided not to think too much on him.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so," Hermione said, her eyes dimming. "Dumbledore left no message about a portkey so I'm guessing that it's an Order-only meeting. I'm sure Sirius is just as disappointed as you are, Harry," she said patting his arm in attempt to make him feel better.

Despite her attempt, Harry still felt the pang of disappointment at not getting a chance to talk with Sirius privately. Many times he had asked Sirius what his parents were like, namely his father to see if Snape's accusations had been true. After being caught looking in Snape's pensive, Harry wasn't so sure his father and he were as alike as many thought. Although his father was a wonderful Quidditch player, popular and had many girlfriends, and did fairly well in school, there were some things that Harry wanted answered, like why his father picked on Snape so much. Had he given Snape no trouble and not humiliated him every chance he got, Snape might've not turned out to be such a crummy person to be around. Or at least, Harry wondered if that was the case.

Seeing as how Harry and Ron had become silent, Hermione cleared her throat, flashing them a small smile.

"There is some more good news. Sixth and seventh year students get to go on a trip to the private Beauxbatons school," Hermione stated, clearly excited. "We're leaving tonight to get there by morning."

Ron rose his eyebrows, "And why would this excite us?"

Hermione sighed exasperated, "Honestly, Ron! Don't you ever like to get out? There's going to be many fun activities there. The real purpose of the activities is to help the Beauxbatons study for their finals. There's tests of wit, spells, curses and charms, advanced courses like potions, Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts and much more! Dumbledore thought since he hasn't been around much that it would be a nice fun way for us to study for our finals by participating in these activities."

"Honestly, Hermione! Is your head ever out of books?" Ron mimicked, causing a glare in return.

"I think it's better than cramming the night before," her eyes flashed toward them, "or studying by yourself for months ahead. Besides, we'll get to meet new students and challenge them. Besides," she hesitated, as if not really wanting to say it, "there are flying contests too."

Ron and Harry's faces lit up at the mention of it, exchanging excited looks.

"Did you hear that, Harry? We get a chance to prove to those Beauxbatons that we have the best Quidditch players!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded, smiling brightly, "That sounds a lot better than facing Malfoy. At least the Beauxbatons play fair."

Hermione rolled her eyes, going back to reading the Daily Prophet as they launched into a conversation about what tactics to use. Breakfast seemed a little more exciting after that, but the feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach still didn't go away. After the news about the sixth and seven years going to the Beauxbatons got around, everyone began talking about it. Some were excited, some were curious and others, like Malfoy and his goons, were talking as if they were going to make history at the private school. Even throughout classes, students couldn't concentrate with the thought of finally getting out and doing something different. Quidditch practices had been canceled a week after Christmas break because of the concern that there might be attacks.

Dinner came around and students were all ready packed or getting packed just to leave for the weekend. They were being escorted by Professor McGonagall and several members from the Order, including Mad-Eye moody. Harry realized, as they were exiting the doors that they'd be riding in the carriages that he had experienced, driven by the invisible beings (that only Harry, Luna and others who had experienced a death) could see. Harry was able to get in a carriage with a couple Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw and Ron. Hermione had gotten separated from them and had ended up with Luna and Ginny with some other students.

The carriages rolled on a descent pace, heading toward the destination. Harry and Ron talked endlessly about Quidditch and what they'd do once they were able to play it again. So far Ravenclaw was ahead with Slytherin next. If they defeated Ravenclaw they'd be tied with Slytherin, which wasn't unusual since the year usually ended with a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Or at least that's how it had been through their third year. In their fourth year there was the Triwizard Tournament, which Harry didn't want to think about…ever. And fifth year had just been a mess between the houses. They were hoping to take home the Hogwarts Cup, which was the large golden trophy awarded at graduation, at the end of seventh year, to whichever House won the final match.

As they were talking the carriage suddenly stopped, nearly sending Ron flying forward. Luckily Harry caught him before he could fall. The girls in the carriage with them were huddled together, looking frightened.

"Wonder why we've stopped," Ron said. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"Not sure," Harry said, peering out of the window. "Hold on I think I see something."

All the carriages had stopped and students were poking their heads out in order to see what the hold up was. Harry knew they were only half way there and wondered what was wrong. His eyes caught sight of something up in the darkening sky. It looked like smoke from a fire. Watching intently, he saw Mad-Eye Moody and several others get out of the carriage in front, motioning for Professor McGonagall to stay put while they checked it out.

"I think something's wrong," Harry said to Ron, not noticing the girls listening expectantly. "I think I see smoke in the air."

"Well I guess all we can do is wait," Ron said, leaning back in his seat. "Do they serve any food?"

Harry just shrugged and peered out the window again, waiting for some sign as to what was going on. He was beginning to feel uncertain, looking around at the tall dark trees nearby and the sky that was slowly turning into night. All ready the sun had almost set, leaving only a dark orange hue to light their way. The girls in the carriage were getting restless and Harry noticed them unconsciously move closer to him and Ron, probably hoping if anything fatal happened they'd sacrifice themselves.

By the dwindling light from the sky, Harry was guessing it had been about twenty minutes since they'd been waiting. He was sure the other students were getting restless as well. Feeling his agitation grow, Harry reached for the door handle on the carriage.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, staring at him bewildered.

"I was just going to go talk to Professor McGonagall and see what's going on," he said.

"You shouldn't do that! It might not be safe!" Hannah, one of the Hufflepuffs, cried, grabbing a hold of Harry's arm.

Harry had the feeling she just didn't want him to leave, but he nodded reluctantly and sat back in his seat. Even Ron seemed relieved that he wasn't about to venture into the unknown. They were far from Hogwarts now in territory they knew very little to nothing about and there was a chance that it wasn't safe, and not just because of Death Eaters.

Harry sighed again and leaned heavily against the window, peering out hoping to crave his curiosity by staring at the scenery. His head rose as he squinted his eyes. A figure was moving in the dark; he was sure of it. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he watched as the figure began coming closer.

_Is it coming our way?_

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing his stiffened form.

"Er…," Harry couldn't find the right words to say that wouldn't cause the girls to panic.

He opened his mouth to try and tell them something, or at least hint to Ron that something wasn't right, but the door to their carriage was suddenly wrenched open causing Ron to cry out and stumble backward into the carriage as the girls screamed and huddled together. A head of bushy hair appeared before a breathless Hermione was illuminated by the light from the front of the carriages that had recently appeared.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed wide-eyed, his ears burning red. "You could've scared us to death!"

She just ignored him for the time being and instead turned to Harry, "I overheard Professor McGonagall speaking with Moody. They saw fire."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I saw smoke in the sky too."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, this is bad," she said, now moving her eyes over Ron and the girls. "Can you two step outside please?"

Ron nodded along with Harry and left the girls to step a short distance from the line of carriages. Hermione took another deep breath, making sure they were far enough away.

"What is it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Are we lost?" Ron asked, looking worried.

Hermione shook her head, "No, they think there's been a Death Eater attack on a village nearby. That's where the smoke was coming from. They said the village was torn to bits and no bodies or living people were found."

"But…there's been lots of those recently, right?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Not like this Harry," she said slowly. "The fire was still burning, which means that they did this recently, which means…"

"They're nearby," Harry finished in a whisper.

"Oh bloody hell, why us?" Ron complained, his face slightly paler than before.

"The teachers are too afraid to keep moving in case we're attacked by Death Eaters," Hermione continued, biting her lip in fear.

"But we can't just stay in one place!" Harry exclaimed. "The faster we get to the Beauxbatons the faster we reach safety!"

"I know, Harry, but…"

Hermione was cut off as Harry dashed away toward the front of the line. Ron and Hermione followed as quickly as they could, but couldn't reach him before he found Professor McGonagall. She was with the rest of the members discussing something and immediately reacted when she saw him.

"Potter, what are you doing?! You should be back in your carriage," she scolded.

"Professor, please! We can't just sit here! It'll be easier for them to find and surround us," Harry pleaded.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised, "How do you…?

"Potter, please!" one of the Order members said. "We're taking care of things. We're owling Dumbledore to see if he can send some Ministry members to us."

"That'll take too long!" Harry exclaimed, raising his voice.

"We're handling— "

"Let the boy speak for boggart's sake!" a gruff voice interrupted.

Out of the midst of the shadows, Mad-Eye Moody appeared followed by the last two members of the Order. Most of the Order members there Harry hadn't been properly introduced to, being since they joined after the previous year when the word of Voldemort's return got out. The ones he did know like Tonks, Shacklebolt, and others were still with Dumbledore, wherever he was. Most likely he was in some secret meeting planning for when Voldemort decided to attack.

__

Mad-Eye Moody turned to him, keeping his magical eye hooked on the others to make sure they kept silent.

"Now, Potter, what were saying?"

"Er, I was saying that if Death Eaters have attacked recently then that means Voldemort is nearby. There's no doubt he'd surround and threaten to kill us all in order to scare Dumbledore, since he knows Dumbledore is planning something against him."

"There, you see! Very logical reasoning!" Moody shouted to the others before turning and nodding to Harry.

"So what do either of you suggest we do?" A woman auror asked.

She was the youngest auror Harry had ever seen but appeared wise beyond her years. He heard she had helped in the capture of a number of the Death Eaters recently and managed to help seal up Azkaban so those captured couldn't be helped out by Dementors or others working for Voldemort. He couldn't remember her name though.

They all appeared to have turned to Harry for the answer and he shifted nervously under their gaze.

"Er, I suppose we could use an invisibility charm over us," Harry suggested, thinking of the first thing that popped into his mind, which was his invisibility cloak.

"Good idea, Potter," Moody said gruffy, clapping his hand a little too roughly on his shoulder.

"Wait, look!" Professor McGonagall pointed upward. "The owl has returned. That means Dumbledore got our message."

The owl landed softly on her outstretched arm and she took the parchment tied to its leg. Her eyes scanned the message silently, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Well?" one auror asked impatiently.

"It says to head through a certain path in the forest that will be undetected."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Kingsley exclaimed.

"Hold on, there's more," she said, using her teacher-like tone. "It also states that Potter should be put in the front carriage for his safety," she finished, glancing down at Harry.

Kingsley sighed heavily, "Of course it had to be the carriage I was in."

"All right, Potter, move to it! We've got to leave now!" McGonagall said in a hurry, shoving him toward the front.

"Hold on, can I take Ron and Hermione with me?" he asked, not wanting to be upfront all by himself. He was getting sick of them doing everything to protect him but not anyone else. Mainly he was worried that the other students would be in danger.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt," she answered. "Get them and then get in the carriage. We've got to leave now before our presence is noticed."

Harry nodded and immediately rushed back to where Ron and Hermione were standing arguing with each other.

"…honestly, Ron! Do you only care for yourself?! We've got to get all the students out safely you know!" Hermione exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"I know that, Hermione! And don't call me selfish! If you even paid a little attention to what I'm going through instead of concentrating on your books and studies, maybe you'd understand!"

"Understand what?! Everyone's afraid, Ron, not just you. This is a time of war! We've got to stick together."

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry made sure to interrupt before any more comments could be thrown between them.

"Guys, come on. We've got to move up front. Dumbledore's orders," Harry said quickly.

The two glanced at each other but nodded and followed behind him. They reached the front and entered into the first carriage while Moody muttered an invisibility charm to make all the carriages invisible. Professor McGonagall was going to each carriage telling them to be silent because they were crossing through dangerous territory, and threatened an instant dismiss from the final Quidditch game and a hundred points off that house if anyone talked. That even got all the Slytherins to keep quiet.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got into the first carriage, feeling much better now that they were invisible and hopefully on a safe path toward Dumbledore. He felt his insides quiver, but calmed himself down. The carriages began again, moving them along towards the path that was supposedly the safest. Harry only hoped their presence hadn't alerted anyone all ready.

The carriage rolled on for a while and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a tense silence. They were too afraid to utter a word, or a smile even. They knew what the risk was, and Harry was determined not to let Voldemort win. He had all ready been getting more and more supporters recently after fifth year. It was only luck and Hagrid that the Giants were helping them against Voldemort. The Order was becoming stronger and stronger as well, having spies against the growing number of Death Eaters. Harry was almost certain Snape was a spy, which partly explained why Snape was always being so mercilessly mean to Harry and giving him extra homework (since it was assumed by the rest of the school, since Malfoy had bragged, that Harry Potter was taking a "special" Potions class). It was to get even with the fact that Snape was forced to protect him and if any sign of danger came, Harry would have to be escorted to a safe place.

The idea of Snape protecting him didn't thrill him, but he had no doubt Sirius was even more furious. Ever since the Order meeting at Sirius' old house the second time, he had taken an almost permanent form as a dog whenever outside of the house. Luckily most of the Death Eaters found in the Ministry building the previous year were taken to Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy who was the only Death Eater who knew about Sirius' Animagus form. So Sirius was able to help the Ministry and the Order with spying on the Death Eaters to track Voldemort's next move.

Harry sighed heavily and slumped back in his seat. He had only seen Sirius once then at Christmas. After that, he had been unable to change into his human form, licking Harry's hand instead for a greeting. He wanted to spend more time with his Godfather, since Sirius was the only one Harry truly opened up to. He remembered the time during the Triwizard tournament in his fourth year when he had unconsciously blurted out everything he was feeling to Sirius when he only meant to say "I'm fine."

_And now we won't be able to go to the Order meeting that's going on right now. I'm sure it was partly because Mrs. Weasley doesn't want us involved._

Harry's eyes dimmed as he recalled the previous year when they had been at the dinner table and Mrs. Weasley had wanted to shield them from what was really going on. She hadn't wanted them to hear anything about the Order or about Voldemort but Harry had guiltily said he wanted to know as much as possible and then agreed with Ron that he would tell him and Hermione anyway. Ginny was the only one sent upstairs, but she had heard everything from Fred and George, and a little from Ron when he blurted several things out during breakfast over the summer at the Burrow, in which Mrs. Weasley nearly burned the food.

She didn't understand that it was more dangerous not to be prepared. If anything serious ever did happen they wouldn't be able to handle it, which was the reason why Harry was secretly continuing the Dumbledore's Army training sessions. He had taught Hermione how to perform the Patronus Charm all ready. She was much faster at learning than Ron, but he had gotten a small puff of mist and was getting better. More students had joined the group, and the others (minus the girl who had told on them the previous year) were still in it.

"Do you guys hear that?" Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed quietly. "We're not supposed to talk. You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters could be outside."

Harry ignored Ron's insistent plea and faced Hermione, "What do you mean? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, her voice dropping in pitch. "I don't hear the other carriages."

Ron blinked at her confused, "What? That's impossible. We haven't stopped, see? We're still moving."

Harry ignored the fact that a fight was about to start and instead turned around in his seat to face the back. He moved the curtain that was behind them inside that blocked the small window facing outward in order to take a peek.

"I don't see anything," Harry said.

Hermione sighed exasperated, "That's because we're all invisible! But I don't _hear _them anymore!"

Ron made a sound, clearing his throat as if he had meant it, "So, do you think we're lost?"

"Maybe we got separated from the rest of them," Hermione spoke up softly, her eyes alight with worry.

Harry moved in front and pulled on the reigns floating nearby. The carriage abruptly came to a stop and he strained to listen, silencing Ron with a look before he could speak. The sound, a sound so subtle it hadn't been heard from the noise of the carriage. Sounds of neighing and screaming were in the distance, explosions now and then. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and two words came to their minds.

"Death Eaters!"

"Oh no, the students!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry opened the carriage and jumped out, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Ron said.

"We've got to help them," Harry stated firmly. "You guys go help fend off the Death Eaters I'm going to try and hit them from behind."

"Wait…us?" Ron squeaked. "Harry!" he exclaimed as Harry began in another direction.

"You'll be fine! Just help McGonagall and the other teachers keep the students safe. Remember what I taught you!"

Hermione nodded firmly, gripping Ron's arm, "Right, Harry."

Without another word she dragged Ron with her. Harry watched for a moment before disappearing into the bushes, heading from the other way toward the sounds. He took out his wand and muttered _"Apearo invisibility cloak!" _In a split second his invisibility cloak appeared in his hands and he wrapped it around himself, making sure to keep quiet. As he made his way toward the sounds, he could hear rustling nearby. He held his breath as footsteps came closer and closer until figures were visible in the woods.

"We've got them surrounded," one whispered.

Harry recognized the voice as Macnair's, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

A squeak was heard in reply and Harry's eyes instantly narrowed. Wormtail.

"You both know the plan. We get the boy and then kill the rest of them," Macnair explained.

Harry followed behind them at a distance, keeping as silent as possible. The one in the back was looking around madly as if something were to attack him any minute. Harry was certain it was Wormtail. His veins were flowing with determination, his hatred boiling. He followed them to where the path ended and the trees hid them from view. But beyond the trees in the clearing, Harry could make out where the carriages stood, having been ambushed. Death Eaters were throwing curses and each time it hit the invisible carriage more screams were released. Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody and the others were visible, trying to keep the students inside while they fought back.

_So even with the invisibility charm they found them! The invisible horses must've run off and that's why the carriages are stuck._

Harry saw a Death Eater approaching the carriage in the far back and heard the screams of girls. He tensed and snuck around to get a better view. He muttered _"wingardium leviosa!" _and the Death Eater, stunned, was suddenly raised in the air. Harry pointed his wand away and the Death Eater was flung into the trees. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione came into view running toward Professor McGonagall. Hermione wheeled around and shot at a Death Eater with her wand before he could take advantage of Professor McGonagall's surprise at seeing them out of the carriages. Harry's anger boiled and not just from the Death Eaters. Apparently, Dumbledore must've known they'd be attacked, which was why Harry was in a safe carriage.

_But if I hadn't been it would've been worse. I wouldn't be here right now to help them and they'd all be dead anyway._

Harry visibly relaxed and prepared to use the training Dumbledore had been putting him through. He ran through the bushes, firing curses at the Death Eaters that were crawling out of the bushes to raid the carriages for Harry Potter. He was so busy throwing curses he didn't look where he was going and suddenly rammed into something hard. He was thrown backward and his invisibility cloak slipped off of him.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise."

Harry looked up into a sneering face of a Death Eater he didn't recognize. Before the man could blink Harry's wand was in his face.

"Expelliarmus!"

The man's wand flew right out of his hand to Harry's, who stood and pointed both wands at him. The Death Eater growled in anger and prepared to shout, but Harry was faster. He silenced him with a silencing charm (luckily they had had a test on that in Flitwick's class just the other day) and he knocked him out with _"stuprey!" _The Death Eater slumped down unconscious and Harry made his way again.

When he peeked out of the bushes he nearly fell over from shock. Students had gotten out of the carriages and were fighting back, even Neville. Most of them were the students Harry had been helping in the D.A. club. He smiled softly, admiring the way Ron and Hermione threw curses left and right like there was no tomorrow. It was keeping the shocked Death Eaters at bay. Harry knew the plan was to send up the sign of the Order to scare them away and the only way to do that was to distract the Death Eaters so it could be performed by one of the Order members, since Harry couldn't do it yet. It was much too powerful. Harry took off his invisibility cloak, using the spell to make it disappear again, and ran out in the open away from the carriages.

He saw one of the Death Eaters spot him and point.

"It's Harry Potter!" he shouted.

He saw several Death Eaters turn toward him but he kept his distance from the carriages.

"Potter, what are you doing?!" McGonagall shouted, while continuing to throw curses.

"Use the sign!" Harry shouted, suddenly running into the bushes.

He heard footsteps behind him and knew the Death Eaters were following him, but he also knew that in order to save his friends (and teachers) he'd have to get them far away from the carriages. He ran and ran, looking back behind him to make sure they weren't too close.

"OOF!" Harry exclaimed as he crashed into something and toppled backward.

Harry shook his head and looked up seeing a grinning Macnair staring down at him.

"Harry Potter," he sneered.

Harry reached for his wand, but heard other footsteps approaching. He turned and saw at least ten Death Eaters coming into view. He was surrounded, and he knew there was no way out.

"Now, Potter, what are you going to do? Run to your precious Dumbledore," a Death Eater scoffed. "Oh, but wait, that's right. He's not here."

"Enough!" Macnair snapped. "Master wants him alive. Let's just take him now. And kill the rest," he added while his sneer widened toward Harry.

Harry pointed his wand at a Death Eater nearby, who whimpered in response. The Death Eaters burst into laughter.

"Wormtail, shut up! There's nothing he can do. He's helpless without Dumbledore," Macnair said, pulling out his own wand. "Cooperate, Potter, or you'll find yourself on the ground screaming for mercy."

Harry just glared at him, but didn't move. The other Death Eaters around him were sniggering. Wormtail was whimpering again, but more subtly. Suddenly a blast came out of no where and lit up the sky. Wormtail jumped back, frightened while the other Death Eaters pointed their wands around them.

"It's the Order!" one Death Eater shouted.

Up in the sky the symbol of a phoenix shone brightly and Harry smiled at it. He suddenly felt a rough hand upon his shoulder and wheeled around to see Macnair glaring at him.

"Not this time, Potter!" he spat. "Master has had enough with you foiling his plans. You're coming with us!"

Using his training, Harry wormed out of his grasp and shouted a spell. Rope came out of no where and wound tightly around Macnair. The other Death Eaters gave shouts of fury, but Harry had all ready dashed off. He was grabbed again, but this time whorled around to see Peter Pettigrew wheezing in his face.

"Come….now, Potter," he tried to sound angry.

Harry smacked his hand away and glared venomously at him, "Make me!" he hissed in pareseltongue.

Wormtail stumbled backward but kept his wand pointed directly at Harry's heart.

"Y-you can't win this time, Potter."

"Oh give it up, Wormtail!" Harry spat back, pulling out his own wand. "I don't know why Voldemort even has you around still."

"B-because he needs me! And you'd do b-best to remember that," he wheezed, glaring at Harry, his watery eyes trying to focus on him but darting around now and then, most likely hoping for back-up.

"AHHH!"

Harry jumped when he heard the screams, wheeling around just in time to see a Death Eater get surround in bright light before he fell over unconscious. Dumbledore had arrived. He heard a whimper behind him but when he turned Wormtail was running off.

_Oh no you don't!_

Harry angrily followed suit, keeping up with his pace. As long as he followed at a close distance Peter wouldn't dare try and transform into a rat. Harry chased him until they reached a dead end in which the path ended and the trees were too thick to pass through. Wormtail wheeled around, wheezing horribly as he searched for a way out. Harry kept his wand pointed at him, panting for breath but surprisingly keeping his expression calm.

"Y-you don't want to do this, Harry. What would your parents think?"

"Shove it!" Harry snapped, instantly making him jump. "My parents would be proud to get rid of a rat like you!"

Wormtail's eyes suddenly widened, "Y-you w-wouldn't!" he stuttered.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Don't test me. It'd be better for everyone including Voldemort if you were put right where you belong. You're only in it for yourself! Even if it means betraying my parents, betraying who you are, even betraying Voldemort just to live! You're despicable!" Harry hissed, not realizing he was stepping closer to the whimpering man, who was cowering backward.

"P-please Harry, I b-beg you," he said, getting on his knees and looking pleadingly at him.

"I saved you once before, and I've regretted it ever since!" Harry snapped heatedly. "I spared your life and you go running straight back to Voldemort and help him return to his body! Now he's growing stronger by the day and it's all because of you! No, Peter," Harry said, lowering his voice threateningly, "I will _not _let you do this again. I will not let more and more people die because of your selfish acts."

He heard something behind him and turned his head, unfortunately giving Wormtail time to run forward and snatch his wand straight out of his hand. Harry stared at him in shock and disgust as Wormtail shakily pointed his own wand at him.

"Well, now what P-potter?" Wormtail said, smiling toothily while sweat trickled down the side of his face.

Harry glared at him, "That was cowardly."

"M-master won't care. All he wants is you dead, b-but he wants to do it himself," Wormtail said. "T-then he's going to get more followers until even the Giants side with him against the Order. And everyone will die. Dumbledore, the Order, the Ministry, Sirius…"

"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN MY GODFATHER!" Harry suddenly roared, stepping closer and clenching his fists in anger. "It's all because of you that Sirius was stuck in a bloody prison when all he wanted to do was protect the lives of his friends! My dad should've never taken pity on you and let you hang with them! You're a dirty, good-for-nothing…"

Harry didn't get the chance to finish his insult when he suddenly found himself gagged. Wormtail had summoned something to shove in his mouth. Just as he spit it out, he found rope binding around him. Wormtail glared at him but was stepping closer as if he were the strongest man alive for doing that.

"You're a fool, Potter…just like your parents were. They took me in because they pitied me! But I didn't want pity. They weren't real friends at all. The only reason your father ever wanted me around was so he could show off how much he had! He was a show-off, Harry, that's all your father was," Peter spoke bitterly.

"LIAR!" Harry shouted angrily, clenching his fists because he couldn't move.

"And now you're going to get what you deserve!" Wormtail finished, pointing Harry's wand shakily at him. "You're going to die and I'm going to become one of the m-most important Death Eaters! No more James Potter to compare myself to! And no more Harry Potter!" he spat.

Just as Harry was about to give it his all, Wormtail's eyes suddenly bugged out until he squeaked and sprawled flat on the ground. The binds around him loosened and Harry turned to see someone stepping out of the shadows.

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, relief flooding through him at seeing his mentor.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes tired but wise, "Yes, Harry. I see you've found Mr. Pettigrew. I thought you'd go looking for him."

"We can't let him get away!" Harry said. "Sirius needs to be set free from his charges!"

"And so he shall," Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes coming back as Harry remembered it. "I'll take care of him, Harry, you just go back to the carriage. I believe it's time to go to the Beauxbatons."

Harry hesitated, "What about Voldemort? Was he caught?"

Dumbledore's expression grew grim, "I'm afraid not, Harry, and he won't be too happy about losing many of his best Death Eaters. The Giants, as you know, are helping us and some will guard Azkaban, since Dementors are less trustworthy. Voldemort will not be quick to attack again, he will need more time to develop another plan. Until then," Dumbledore's voice took on a more cheerful tone, "You'd better get in the carriage otherwise you'll be late to the Beauxbatons' school."

Harry nodded, picking up his wand from the grass and with one last look at the unconscious man, he took off to where the carriages stood. As he ran, his hopes were suddenly soaring. There was a chance that Sirius would be free, which meant Harry would have his Godfather looking after him, someone who cared about him, someone who would let him do magic and fly his broom whenever he wanted. And Harry would never have to step foot in the muggle world again…

****

XXXXXXX

Harry's memory was interrupted when he heard someone approach him. He turned and saw Hermione smiling down at him.

"Aren't you going to help us take care of these Billwigs! Ron got stung a couple times," she said with amusement.

Harry glanced over at his friend who was giggling and what looked like levitating off the ground at least a couple feet in the air while holding a very small, blue creature no bigger than an inch long. Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline and Hermione smiled, folding her arms casually.

"If you wanted to know, a Billywig is a magical insect from the Australian region and its stinger, which is often used in several different potions, can make a person laugh uncontrollably and even levitate," she grinned.

"Thanks Hermione, I'll remember that," Harry smiled back.

Hermione nodded, turning around and seeing as how Hagrid was busy helping some Hufflepuff girls have the courage to hold one, and the other students too busy trying not to lose theirs, she settled down next to Harry looking across the lake. They sat in a comfortable silence until the large squid nearly splashed them. Harry had jumped out of the way and Hermione was clever enough not to have sat in a spot in which she could get splashed.

"So," she smiled, turning to him, "I heard Sirius' name got cleared."

Harry smiled widely, "He did! I got a letter from him just the other day."

"That's wonderful, Harry!" she said, giving him a hug. "I know how awful those muggles were to you. You'll be so much happier with Sirius, _and _you'll be living in the wizard world," she smiled. "I've been trying to convince my parents to move to the wizard world so we'll see how that goes."

Harry nodded with a smile in understand, knowing that Hermione was arguing with her parents about the educational value of living in a world that would teach her how to be a more "successful" witch.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, running over them and nearly tripping over his footing. "You two are supposed to be my partners! That means helping me take care of this!" he said, holding out the squirming insect by the stinger.

"I don't know, Ron, it looked like you were handling it just fine," Hermione said, her voice strangely calm, but the noticeable twinkle in her eyes gave it away.

Ron dropped the insect with his mouth dangling open, surprised that Hermione had made a _sarcastic _joke. Harry just grinned and suddenly jumped up from surprise.

"Ron! You let the bug loose! It nearly went down my pants!" Harry said, muttering a charm that cast a bubble around the bug crawling up his jeans.

Hermione burst into laughter, followed by Ron who was desperately trying to hold it in. Harry just glared at them and set the bug down gently, watching it squirm inside the small bubble.

"Well, at least we know you'll pass the shield charms portion of the exams," Hermione said, still pink from laughing. "Now, Ron, I'm not sure about you."

"Hey! Harry and I have both passed our exams each year!" Ron said defensively.

Hermione rose her eyebrows, "Yes, but the first year you _barely _passed Transfiguration and Potions."

"I'll never pass Potions," Harry muttered. "Snape hates me."

"Harry, he's not allowed to just fail you," Hermione said, staring at him seriously.

"No, but he makes it much more difficult for me to pass," Harry said. "He gave me five parchments to do just the other night on Potions even though I'm not really taking an extra class, it's Occulmancy! He has no right!"

"Maybe it made it more believable to give you homework," Hermione shrugged. "If you want I'll help you with it."

Harry's anger slowly dissipated, "Really?"

She smiled, "Sure. I do agree with you. He's giving you more assignments than that of the advanced Potions class. Exams are tomorrow and once they're over with you won't have to take Potions again."

"WHAT?!" Ron gapped. "Why is he so lucky?"

"He's not…exactly," Hermione said with raised eyebrows and a half disapproving look, "Snape is only taking those who have passed his class with an average or higher."

"You failed Potions, Harry?"

Harry sighed heavily, "Yeah, but that's my only class. I mean, Snape deducts points for even grammatical errors and if I don't put enough detail into my essays. It's nearly impossible for me to pass. But at least I know the basics and now I don't have to deal with him."

"Maybe not in Potions, but you'll still have Occulmancy lessons," Hermione reminded him.

Harry's shoulders slumped with disappointment and Ron patted his back.

"Oh, class is over!" Hermione exclaimed, spotting the students dispersing and heading back to the castle.

"Yes! Dinner time!" Ron said jumping up from where he had sat down next to Harry.

"And afterwards we're going to go to the library to study for finals, all _three _of us," she emphasized.

Ron groaned, "Hermione, do you have to ruin the second to last dinner?"

"Ron! You're a Prefect for goodness sakes! You should be setting a good example, which means good grades! Besides, _if _you want to be with us next year and still have the ability to take points from Slytherins then I suggest you study hard!"

"All right, point taken," Ron muttered.

Hermione brightened up and smiled at him, "Great. Now, let's enjoy dinner before a nighttime of studying!"

"You two go ahead, I'm just going to sit out here a little longer," Harry said, looking up at them.

"You sure, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I just want to relax for a bit. I'll be in soon."

Hermione nodded at this and with a smile and a wave, headed toward the castle.

"We'll save you a seat," Ron said, as he followed Hermione to the front gates.

Harry watched them go and sighed, staring out at the lake and the sun that was beginning to drift low in the horizon. The truth was that he was trying to imagine being away from the Dursleys for the first time. And while that excited him, he wasn't sure how life would be. It was a drastic change for him.

_But Sirius cares for me. And I know that it's said when you stay around someone long enough you begin to get on each other's nerves, but I don't think that will happen to me and Sirius. It did happen to Ron and Hermione when they had to spend a week together doing Prefect duties…_

Harry smiled at the memory, remembering how at the beginning of the year they had come back from their fifth night working together and had been arguing so loud the Fat Lady had scolded them. He hoped that living in the wizard world wouldn't make it more difficult to have a normal life. He knew that it would be different using magic every day, but he was excited about that. It was the complete opposite of living with the Dursleys. He was just a little nervous about living with Sirius, and it wasn't that he didn't want to. The truth was that although he had seen Sirius throughout the past four years on a off (the most being at Christmas) he hadn't actually sat down many times to get to know him. They were family, in a way, but they had been apart so long it was like they were partially strangers too.

"Not going to dinner?"

Harry spun his around in surprise. He was expecting Ron or Hermione to be standing there looking at him expectantly and instead was greeted by the sight of his Godfather who looked much healthier and happier than he had before. His face had been shaved, his hair cut and combed neatly and he was wearing expensive robes that he had gotten for meetings with the Order. He looked like a completely different person.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed standing up and smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged, his smile never wavering, "I decided to see if you needed anything before your big day tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "Hermione's having a study session held after dinner in the library. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Sirius laughed lightly, "I guess so. I hear she's quite the extraordinary student."

"Yeah, she is," Harry smiled. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Wish I could, but I've got to report back to Dumbledore soon. I just decided to pay you a visit first to see how you were doing," Sirius said.

"I'm fine," Harry said, finding it hard not to blurt out all his feelings to him.

Sirius nodded with a smile, but soon his expression turned more serious, "Are you sure you're ready to move in with me? I know it'll be a big change for you, and with being away from the only home you've really known…Well, if you feel uncomfortable at any time…"

"Sirius," Harry interrupted firmly, "I want to live with you."

Sirius was silent for a second but then a huge smile broke out on his face. He opened his arms widely in invitation.

"Come here."

Harry immediately entered the embrace, his smile lighting from the wonderful feeling of being with someone he cared about. Sirius kept him in a firm embrace for several minutes before finally letting go.

"Don't worry, I'm a little nervous too," he winked. "But you'll learn to love me."

Harry smiled in return, "I all ready do."

Sirius' expression softened as he gently ruffled his hair, "Come on, you don't want to miss your last dinner feast before the summer."

"We still have the end of the year feast tomorrow night after finals," Harry said as Sirius wrapped an arm around him.

They began walking toward the castle, Harry's worries about Voldemort and the next year temporarily pushed aside. He and Sirius talked about the house he had gotten and the neighborhood and even Quidditch as they entered the school. From a distance the sun was beginning to set, the glorious pinks, purples and reds mixed together, lighting up the sky. Nearby, a dark cloud drifted in the sky, consuming some of the luminous rays and leaving a shadow just overhead.

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

So was it better?? I hope so! Anyway, I'll get working on the next chapter. I'm going to have to change several things and make the chapter longer, but hopefully it won't take too long. -


	2. The New Beginning

**Voldemort's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

The bright rays of sunlight shone in through the scarlet curtains surrounding his bed. At first, Harry groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up quite yet. He had been up all night celebrating the fact that in just one day they would be free to enjoy summer break before attending their last year at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor fifth, sixth and seventh years held a party in the common room with food, drinks (including all kinds of flavored Butterbeer) and they played tons of games. Ron had been having a blast beating almost everyone who challenged him at Wizard Chess. Harry had been fun watching some fellow Gryffindors try some new creations from Fred and George's joke shop in Hogsmeade, which was going to open for the first time to the public that summer. He had been up so late hanging out with friends and the Quidditch team and just forgetting all his worries that he hadn't gotten much sleep.

It was then that he remembered it was the day the final exams were taking place. He sat up quickly in his bed and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. He hadn't had time to review his notes so he was thankful of Hermione's study group right after dinner before the party. He had studied an extra hour with Hermione on Potions so he could at least pass the exam with a C, which he was fairly certain he could do now. Snape would be disappointed that Harry would pass his class with an average grade but still not a high enough grade to have to take Potions seventh year. Although Harry would still have to take Occulmency lessons it would be better not to have to see Snape more than once a day.

Harry climbed out of his bed and reached up to the bunk bed above his in which Ron was softly snoring. Smiling, Harry decided to use a different tactic this time around. He waved his wand over Ron's bed and a small vial of water appeared. With a slight tip of it, several drops of icy-cold water splashed directly on Ron's face. Ron's eyes opened and he shouted loudly with surprise, nearly falling out of his bed as he sat up rapidly. Harry burst into laughter at the sight of the expression on his face and got a glare from Ron.

"Harry! You did it again!" Ron yelled, throwing his pillow at him.

It missed Harry and landed directly on Neville's head. Neville snorted with surprise, though it was muffled by the pillow, and sat up groggily in his bed. Neville wasn't normally a night person so he usually went to bed earlier than the rest of them, but because of the party he had also gone to bed late so his hair was sticking up as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

While Ron was still trying to slap Harry with his blanket, the rest of the boys in the dorm began to slowly awaken. Finally, Ron gave up trying to get his revenge and they all got dressed to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. The exams would be coming after breakfast so they needed to be prepared. Hermione of course was all ready there, as well as Ginny and Luna and many other students eager to get the exams over with. Harry concentrated on eating and reviewing his notes and Ron tried his best to gobble down everything in sight. By the time breakfast was over, Harry was feeling full and refreshed but most of all prepared for the exams.

Whether or not it was because the war hadn't actually happened because Death Eaters were captured and the world began defending itself (meaning wizard folk alike were finally standing up like they should have long ago) or because he'd never have to see the Dursleys again, or even because Dumbledore had been interviewed about the Order and he had said Voldemort had gone into hiding, Harry was in a very good mood and none of the exams were going to stop that.

The exam period came and the Great Hall was once again cleared of large tables. Hundreds of chairs appeared instead with desks for the exams. Harry sat down, feeling confident as Professor McGonagall passed out her exam. Since his intense training for the war that was on the verge of really hitting Europe, Harry had gotten much better at a wide variety of things. He was still learning and definitely didn't know as much as Hermione, but his dueling skills had improved nearly tenfold since the last couple years and his knowledge was broadening. He knew how to transfigure any rock into a portkey and he knew what plants around most of Europe and some other parts of the world to beware of and what plants were useful.

Although he wasn't doing particularly well in Potions, he knew how to make healing potions, sleeping drafts and others that might turn out to be useful. His biggest accomplishment, besides becoming a very good challenge in dueling with Dumbledore, was his ability to use a bit of charms and sorcery to clone himself. Dumbledore had said even Tom Riddle had trouble with that one. It proved to be useful when he needed to be in two places at once, or when he needed a distraction.

He again did excellently on his Dark Arts exam (which Professor Sinistra took over. Remus had gotten a job in the Ministry thanks to some help from Dumbledore). Potions came and Snape sneered at him as he passed out the exams, but Harry didn't let that bother him. It was an extremely challenging exam, having to do with using knowledge of a particular potion and trying to rationalize synthesis potion making, but Harry did the best he could and he was fairly certain he knew more than half of the material.

When the exams were over with Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was quite certain he did over average on everything but Potions and that was good enough for him. Sirius would be proud of him once he got his grades by owl. Sirius couldn't complain anyway even if he did bad on some since his own grades hadn't been the best. Harry smiled in remembrance when Remus teased Sirius about it in front of him last Christmas when everyone, including the Order, met again at Sirius' house. It wasn't exactly thrilling because news of Voldemort's rise was spreading and he was becoming much more powerful and then…then somehow it all changed.

At first it was beginning like the first war had then suddenly village after village began to take up arms, so to speak and fight for themselves. Hundreds of people and families joined the Order and Fudge ran into hiding, leaving a strong and kind woman auror named Melanie Bones, the mother of Susan Bones who was the same age as Harry only in Hufflepuff. He hadn't seen much of her, nor did he know her, but he remembered when she went up to get sorted the first time he set foot in Hogwarts. She was a very good leader and very much liked Mr. Weasley. Harry hadn't met her but had seen her before and she appeared to be exactly what they needed. Harry still couldn't believe that the second war had been prevented and that Voldemort went into hiding. It didn't seem real. He wondered briefly why Voldemort had given up so easily. Half of his army had been either captured or trapped, but he still had some giants and the Dementors. Yet still he vanished, leaving no trace of where he went.

_But that means he's still out there. He's still as powerful as he was during the war since Dumbledore didn't get a chance to duel him again. But if he really was back to his original strength, why did he just abandon the rest of his servants and vanish? Was he really scared or could it be…_

"Mr. Potter, please pay attention," Snape's voice drawled.

Harry blinked up at him. Snape had finished collecting the exams and was apparently saying something to the students but he had been lost in thought.

"Sorry professor," he managed to get out.

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly and took a step forward. He placed a hand on Harry's desk and leaned down toward his ear.

"If I were you Potter I would learn to pay closer attention when someone else is speaking. It will get you into worse trouble than just inside a classroom," he said quietly. "You may not be in my class next year, but Dumbledore expects me to teach you Occulmency until you've mastered it, which will prove difficult with your learning history. I will tell you now that I won't tolerate any slacking. When your lessons start up you will work hard until I'm satisfied. Is that clear?"

Harry felt his jaw clench, but managed to keep his expression neutral. "Yes sir."

Snape's lips curled into a cold smile before he stood back up and walked past him. Harry let another deep breath out before getting out of his seat to join his friends. Finals were over at last! Now he could leave Hogwarts and for the first time enjoy his summer—a summer away from the Dursleys and not filled with panic, fear, loneliness and death. No more fighting and no more worrying that someone close to him would die.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione beamed as he walked over to the small group gathering together. "How do you think you did?"

"Pretty good," Harry said casually. "I'm just glad that's over."

Hermione smiled in understanding. "Of course. Say, do you know what the plan is?"

"Yeah, I think everyone's meeting at Ron's new house to celebrate. Mrs. Weasley's going to be cooking up a feast," Harry said smiling.

Hermione laughed lightly, "She always does. I nearly forgot that Ron's family got a new house. Where is it at?"

"Erm…I think they live just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, where they used to live. I believe it's in Ottery St. Luxford now."

"Isn't that the village sort of next door, or technically just on the other side of the Ottery river?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I believe so."

"I sort of know that area. When Ginny and I were invited to Luna's in the Ottery St. Catchpole area we walked around a little bit so I'm vaguely familiar with it. Hopefully my parents won't get lost trying to find their way there. They're still not used to the wizard world," Hermione said as she lifted her book bag onto her shoulder. "I suppose we better go and pack up our trunks before we leave."

Harry nodded and followed her toward the Gryffindor common room, which was up six flights of stairs. Luckily, Hermione knew of a secret passage that helped them skip at least three flights so they weren't as tired when they got up there. The common room was packed since everyone was hanging around and chatting while others went to their dorms to pack. Harry walked up the stairs into the sixth year boys' dorm, wondering what it would be like to be a seventh year. He didn't think it'd be much different, but then again he hadn't noticed how much he had changed over the years.

"Oy Harry," Seamus greeted him, his Irish accent still obvious.

"Hey Seamus," Harry said, unlocking his trunk. "Are you coming to the party?"

"Yeah, me mum and I are coming up there later after we stop home and do a few things. Oh, I almost forgot," he said, hesitating from packing up his things, "Ron told me to give you the message that Sirius isn't going to be able to pick you up. Ron said you can go with him."

"Oh," Harry answered, surprised. "Do you know why Sirius can't pick me up?"

Seamus shook his head, "No clue."

Harry nodded, "Well, thanks."

"No problem," Seamus smiled. "I'll see you at the party."

Harry waved to him as Seamus lifted his trunk with magic and walked down the stairs. He began quickly packing up his things, not wanting to make Ron's family wait. He wondered what suddenly came up that Sirius couldn't come to get him. He decided not to worry about it and went downstairs. Ron was waiting by the front doors talking with Dean, Seamus and a few others. He spotted Harry and waved to him, signaling him over. Harry joined the group and talked a little about Quidditch with them, but remained quiet for the most part.

"Ron, your dad's here!" Neville called out to him.

"Thanks," Ron said, peering out the window. "Oh bloody hell, Fred's driving."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"Only if you want to live," Ron grumbled as the two of them walked out toward Mr. Weasley's new flying car. Though it was a used one, it was in pretty good condition.

They got in and closed the door. Mr. Weasley greeted Harry and then began asking Ron about his exams. Fred slipped Harry a sly grin and a wink as he sped up quickly, flying high toward the sky. Ron, who hadn't put on his magic belt (as wizards called it since it was a charmed belt that went across ones legs and put up a shield around them if in an accident), was thrown back and toppled over onto Harry.

"Fred! FRED SLOW DOWN!" Mr. Weasley yelled, gripping his seat tightly.

After a very steep dive back toward the ground, in which Harry's stomach did a flip from the fluttery feeling, Fred finally slowed down and drove at a regular speed. Ron's hair was in disarray and he cursed under his breath muttering: "I knew Fred was a nightmare behind the wheel." Harry luckily had his magic belt on so he was safe, although he had been fairly squished when Ron had fallen on top of him.

"What do you think you were doing? You could get your license taken away for that!" Mr. Weasley scolded.

"Come on dad you know that was bloody awesome!" Fred grinned. "Besides, I was only doing it for Harry. He's never flown in one before—well not with a good driver anyway."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, glaring at his brother. "I was a good driver, for my first time anyway."

"Whatever you say Ronniekins," Fred grinned widely.

Ron's face turned red at the annoying nickname, but he just muttered obscenities under his breath and turned to stare out the window. Harry was lost in his own thoughts, unable to take his eyes off the scenery outside. So much had happened in just the past month that changed everything for him. With Sirius free and Voldemort in hiding, Harry didn't know what to do first. He really wanted to be able to shop with Sirius and go get some new polish for his broom. And he really wanted to finally do things kids normally did, like go to parties, or out to eat and not have worries about a Dark Lord or Death Eaters trying to kill him. It was so surreal that even being in the flying car with Ron felt like a dream. He didn't even realize it when they approached the larger, less abnormal house of the Weasleys.

As Harry finally snapped out of his daze he finally observed the house and noticed it looked more normal than their old one. The old one was much smaller and seemed ready to collapse at any moment. It was held up by magic and had rooms sticking out from all ends of the house. It didn't appear sturdy at all either, but this new house was much more appealing to the eye. It was tall, not as tall as the old one that was four stories, but it definitely had a lot more room inside it. There were three floors. The attic room at the very top floor was Ginny's, since she was the only girl out of all the boys. She claimed she fixed it up until it was nearly perfect. She had a large window that overlooked the landscape around them.

Mrs. Weasley greeted them at the door, giving Harry a suffocating hug, before Ron dragged Harry up to his room. Ron's room still had Chudley Canon posters by his bed, but it was much bigger. The bedspread was new and neat and the room actually had a desk for studying and even a floating plush chair in the corner. There was a large bathroom down the hall that the boys shared and Ginny had her own small bathroom, which used to be a storage closet in the attic. The Weasleys were much more cheerful about having guests over and as usual Mrs. Weasley was fixing up a feast. Harry was happy that Ron's family finally found a way to get enough money to be satisfied with their living arrangements. At least Malfoy couldn't get Ron upset any longer about having hand-me-downs, especially now that Ron had new clothes to show off.

"Want to play wizard chess?" Ron asked, feeling happier than he had in his life.

Harry could see the happiness radiating off of him and as much as he wanted to play games and have fun he couldn't—not with the fact that Sirius was gone somewhere and he hadn't told Harry anything.

"No thanks, Ron. I think I'm just going to go take a walk, if that's alright."

Ron blinked in surprise and shrugged, "Sure. I guess I could ask Dean if he wants to play. He should be here any minute."

Harry nodded, forcing a smile as he left Ron to reread game stats about the Chudley Canons. He walked toward the back door hearing Mrs. Weasley yell at the twins for trying to eat some of the food before everyone arrived. He managed to slip outside unnoticed and headed toward the small river nearby. He sat down on the side, glancing up as he saw a few brooms in the air heading for the house.

_Dean must be here already with his family. I guess I'll just walk around for a while. It'll take some time for everyone to get here anyway. _

For some reason he felt like Sirius was hiding something from him. He knew deep down inside that despite the fact that Sirius was like family there were a lot of things about each other that they didn't know. After all, they truly hadn't known each other for that long. Harry hadn't seen Sirius since he was a baby, until his third year of course. Through his third, fourth, fifth and just recently his sixth year, he had gotten to spend more quality time with Sirius. Up until recently however it had to be in secret, which meant either seeing Sirius as Padfoot or meeting for Christmas at _12 Grimmauld Place_. That didn't give them too much time to catch up, especially with concerns about Voldemort's invasion.

Harry sighed and cast a charm on a section of the water that allowed him to walk across it to the other side. There was a beautiful pasture a little ways from the Weasleys' new house. It belonged to the entire neighborhood and was a great place for a picnic, as Mrs. Weasley pointed out when they had first visited the house before it was purchased.

He went out to the pasture right by the small woods area and sat down. It was beautiful out—quiet and calm with a cool breeze covering the humid heat. The grass felt soft and cool beneath him as he sat there deep in thought thinking of the present and the future. He was there for nearly a half an hour relishing in the peaceful atmosphere. Finally he sighed heavily and stood up, still worrying about where Sirius had gone. Harry didn't know why he was so concerned; it was just a _feeling_. Part of him was afraid Sirius wouldn't show up at all, making him feel lonely like he had during the beginning of the war. Perhaps he felt that things were going too smoothly. He had only ever known pain, loneliness and suffering before but now that the war was over he didn't know what to do or how to think.

His shoulders slumped slightly as he took in a deep breath, trying not to let negative thoughts enter his mind. He pushed up from the ground and decided to take a quick walk into the woods. Ron told him once he saw a unicorn peek out of the woods from his window. There were many creatures and animals Harry didn't know about or had ever seen. One was the _Cosmic Raven_. In the wizard world this type of bird was slightly rare, at least in England, and very beautiful. It had a bright blue head and beady blue eyes, with multicolored wings. Some even had a hole in its beak to shoot out some sort of charmed dust. It could disappear and reappear to another place close by like apparition only it was just very skilled agility. It could also sing a song to hypnotize anyone nearby. Hermione said she always dreamed of studying exotic creatures like that one. She was taking extra classes, beside her usual advanced courses, to see if that's the career path she wanted to choose, once seventh year started up.

Harry wondered what sort of creatures he might spot in the woods. He hoped he could spot something unique so he could tell Ron and Hermione when he got back. It would at least take his mind off of being worried about Sirius. He stepped inside quietly, not wanting to scare away any creatures. Some sticks and leaves crunched beneath his shoes as he slid past some large, bushy trees. He observed the woods as he walked realizing it must've been a lot bigger than he thought.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he stood still, holding his breath. A soft noise came to his left and he heard the crunch of leaves and waited still unable to bring himself to let out his breath. A large, bulky shape came into view only a few meters away. It was like a large reptile—due to the scaly skin—only it was at least six feet long. Its eyes were looking all around as it sniffed the air in front of it. Its head turned a little in the direction Harry was standing but didn't appear to see him. It moved forward, its flat feet thumping against the soft ground.

Letting out his breath slowly, Harry crept forward a little wanting to get a good view of this strange creature. He took another step forward but didn't see the tree root hidden beneath a pile of leaves. His shoe caught hold of the root and he yelped as he tripped over it and fell on his front. The creature heard the sound and sprang forward, scampering off faster than Harry thought possible for its size. He grumbled in annoyance and brushed himself off. As he lifted himself up a searing pain in his head caused him to cry out and slump back down. The pain was extremely sharp, like nothing he had ever felt before. It blinded him to the point of confusing him, making him forget where he was and what was going on since all he could focus on was the pain slicing through him like knives. It felt like forever but couldn't have been more than a minute when the pain finally dispersed—vanishing as quickly as it had come.

Harry lifted a hand to his head, rubbing it tenderly while taking deep breaths. He blinked several times to get his bearings back and in confusion wondered what had caused the sudden onslaught of pain. He hadn't fallen that hard and he was sure he hadn't been bitten by any bug. He pulled his hand away from his forehead after he had rubbed it for a few seconds. His eyes widened when he noticed several drops of blood on his hand. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was bleeding?

Cautiously, he put a hand back up to his head and rubbed even more gently to see where the blood was coming from. When he pulled his hand away again he didn't see any blood.

"That's strange," Harry murmured, brushing the blood off on his robe.

It wasn't much so it didn't concern him but he wondered where it had come from. Perhaps a tree branch had scraped him somewhere and he didn't notice. He was just about to lift himself up again when he heard something in the distance. He strained his ears to hear and noticed that there were voices. It almost sounded like they were calling his name. He got up and walked back the way he came and realized that the voices _were_ calling his name. He recognized one as Mr. Weasley's and the others were too far away to tell. He had probably been gone long enough to worry Mrs. Weasley who most likely had sent out a search and rescue team.

His eyes caught sight of Mr. Weasley, Dean, Ron and Bill standing outside when he exited the woods. Dean noticed him first and waved to him as he jogged over.

"Harry, there you are," Mr. Weasley said, wiping sweat from his brow. "We were worried—Molly especially, and I thought for sure…Oh, never mind. The food is ready. We were waiting for you to come."

"Yeah, we were worried Ron would eat it all before you came," Bill smiled.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at him. "Sirius was the one who actually ate a small bite not me!"

"Sirius is here?" Harry blurted out, causing Ron and Dean to glance at him with curious looks.

"Why yes, he just arrived as a matter of fact," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry nodded and smiled softly, inwardly glad Sirius was finally there. He followed them inside to the dining room where many people were already seated. Harry saw Hermione and Ginny chatting with Luna, Neville, Seamus and Tonks. Harry spotted Moody sitting by Kingsley Shacklebolt who was practically drooling at the food that had been placed in the center. Harry looked around eyeing the large table.

"Looking for a spot?"

Harry wheeled around to see Sirius grinning at him. All worries washed away as he saw his Godfather. A warm comforting feeling came over him and suddenly he felt as if he had worried for nothing. The negative thoughts that had been plaguing him were finally released and he felt more relaxed.

"Hi Sirius," Harry said smiling. "When did you get here?"

He already knew the answer to that of course, but he really couldn't find anything else to say. If Harry didn't say anything then Sirius would become suspicious and think something was wrong. And for some reason or another Harry couldn't help but be perfectly honest with Sirius, spilling to him everything that he was feeling. He didn't want to make Sirius feel bad or guilty so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"About five minutes ago," Sirius answered, tilting his head as if he was going to ask something but decided not to. "I hear Molly has cooked for an army again."

Harry nodded and his smile widened. "Yeah, she always does. I'm sure you can't forget what she made during Christmas at your family's place."

Sirius' expression darkened instantly, albeit subtly. Harry didn't miss it and immediately regretted mentioning the place. It had been closed up since the war had ended and Sirius vowed never to return to it. He had been staying with Remus in the meantime and even helped him with his duties at the Ministry. Harry remembered when Sirius felt so locked up in that prison—the prison he never wanted to go back to since he had run away as a kid, but that all changed when the Order needed a place that was well hidden. It had nearly killed Sirius to stay there for those couple of years as the Order worked to try and prevent the upcoming war. Harry thought last year he'd lose Sirius during the battle…luckily the odds played out differently than his vision had.

Last year, during sixth year that just ended, Harry had had a vision of Sirius getting killed. It had pained him and frightened him so much that he did everything in his power to keep Sirius alive. At first he had been petrified because he couldn't find Sirius anywhere, and since he was at school it was impossible to leave. He tried owling him over and over with no reply and thought that it was too late. The truth was, as he later found out, Sirius had been hiding as Padfoot, spying on a group of Death Eaters ransacking a village and managed to hear bits and pieces of Voldemort's plan to start the war. With that useful information Dumbledore was able to head Voldemort off and that was when Harry and the rest of Hogwarts were trying to get to the Beauxbatons' school. They hadn't known then that Dumbledore was trying to get the students out because Sirius had overheard that there was a spy in Hogwarts attempted to take down the defenses. Harry didn't know Sirius was alright until after the ambush in which he had run after Peter Pettigrew in attempts to pay him back for his betrayal.

Harry blinked out of his daze as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He realized he had been too lost in thought and Sirius was probably becoming suspicious. Quickly he placed on a smile wanting to forget what had happened and move on.

"Is Remus here yet?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded his head, "He's on his way right now. He still thinks I'm not back to my normal weight before Azkaban."

Harry grinned, "Well I guess you'll have to eat a lot more than the rest of us."

Sirius playfully drew him into a headlock, squeezing him tight. "I suppose that's the only way not to disappoint him. But as my Godson you have to help me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Trust me, Mrs. Weasley doesn't let me get away with just being a little bit full."

Sirius patted his back and released the hold he had on him. "Just making sure," he winked.

"FRED! GEORGE! _No_ apparating near food!" Mrs. Weasley's voice screeched from the dining room.

A loud bang sounded as she apparently tried to whack them with one of the scoopers she was using for the food. She must've missed and hit something else, Harry mussed.

"Come on, that's our cue," Sirius grinned again, touching Harry's shoulder to signal that they should go.

Harry followed him into the dining room and was greeted by a slightly red Mrs. Weasley who hurried him to his seat. She sat him next to Luna and told Sirius to sit on the end with the adults next to Moody. Harry glanced at Luna who was leaning on her hand off in her usual daze and smiled awkwardly as she looked at him.

Harry watched as Sirius walked to his seat and sat down immediately joining in the conversation between Moody and Kingsley. Mrs. Weasley sat down with the rest of them as a few more people began filing in. Harry hadn't realized Colin Creevey had been invited, along with his brother, but apparently they were good friends with Neville, who had asked Ron if they could come as well. During the majority of dinner, Colin kept asking Harry questions about Quidditch and his advanced Dark Arts training. He purposefully left a few facts out just so as not to scare his younger brother, or bring back bad memories for anyone else at the table. Harry ate at least three platefuls of food just to please Mrs. Weasley and was very full by the time dessert came. Mrs. Weasley had baked an incredibly big three layer cake that consisted of: chocolate, strawberry and vanilla cream flavors, along with chocolate frogs that decorated the top. Harry had a very small slice but noticed that Sirius had about three and was eating it slowly in front of Remus as if silently taunting him and telling him that he was perfectly healthy.

Remus gave him a shake of his head and continued to eat his own slice. Harry just smiled at how Remus and Sirius behaved a lot like Harry and Ron did. And Ron and Hermione apparently fought a lot like Sirius and Lily, from what Remus had told him the previous year. Harry had learned a great deal about his parents, especially as the war was coming. He had sat down with each person who knew his parents getting different sides of the story and came to his own conclusion, which allowed him to finally think of his parents and something not so incomplete and foreign to him. His mother had become a Healer, which was a profession that required an exceptional grade on the N.E.W.T.s. and knowledge in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was very widely known and extremely gifted at her job. At some point she had earned an award but Harry forgot when.

His dad had been indecisive, much like himself at the moment, but obviously because of different reasons. Harry had been too preoccupied in the war and while his parents had been alive while Voldemort was just beginning his reign, his parents were affected by it right away. His dad had gone to Auror training and training to be a mediwizard and also a Transfiguration expert, but he had ended up becoming a dragon keeper assistant for a while and also on the side did some security troll training. He went through several jobs but managed to land one in the writing business in which he was very popular writing for _The Cosmic Griffin, _a somewhat popular corporation like the _Daily Prophet_ only it had articles on everything ranging from sale prices on robes and brooms to exotic plants in Ireland.

Harry didn't understand how both his parents could've earned so much money just from those jobs. Sure they were fairly good jobs but wouldn't earn them the fortune they had passed down to him. He knew there was something else missing about his parents but for the time being he knew enough to be satisfied.

Once dessert was through the adults stayed and chatted for a little bit while the kids went upstairs to play games. Ron got caught up with Neville in Wizard Pops, the new game that game out that Seamus had brought over. It was a game that had cards with moving pictures on them or pieces of some puzzle that had to be put together. It was a test of knowledge and creation. The point of the game was to put together a creation and guess the other persons using hints and "spells" on cards for help. Harry just watched in amusement as Neville beat Ron by far. Ron's face had gone extremely red because he was used to winning at Wizard Chess. Then Fred and George came in with some new creations and Harry made sure to stay away from them. Poor Neville got suckered into trying one and nearly exploded as vines grew out from his skin and surrounded him and as his face turned a bright purple, along with his hair. Ron was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes and Fred and George were clapping happily.

After a couple hours Harry heard Mrs. Weasley call his name from downstairs. He said goodbye to everyone in the room, including Ginny who had entered and smiled at him. He went down the stairs and saw Mrs. Weasley standing with Sirius and Remus. Harry was pleased that Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were getting along better. Although they had tiffs once in a while they were better toward each other. In fact, everyone was less hostile toward one another since the war had ended. Harry wasn't very surprised at that.

"You ready to go, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"Unless you're having too much fun and you decide you want to move in with them," Sirius smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Maybe some other time," Harry said, refraining was saying an outright "No" in front of Mrs. Weasley.

It wasn't that he was opposed to living them it was that he'd rather live in a quieter place, preferably with Sirius. Ever since Sirius had been freed Harry had seen more of him, but wondered if he'd actually get to live with him. They had talked about it frequently and Sirius even joked about Harry coming to live with him, but since Sirius didn't have his own place Harry wondered if it would ever happen. Harry already knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind letting him stay. He supposed he could live with Remus as well, though it would really cramp up the small house he had gotten for himself. If that didn't work he also assumed Dumbledore would allow him to stay at Hogwarts for the summer, but he felt that was a little too quiet. Besides, he certainly didn't want to be in the same place as Snape. He didn't know where he was going to go and he hadn't thought about it till that moment. Now that school was over how would he know where to go?

"I have to go too Molly," Remus said, giving her a hug. "Busy day tomorrow."

"Of course," she smiled back. "Get some rest now Remus and remember to call me if there's anything I can do."

Remus nodded, smiling gratefully as he clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder to say goodbye. Sirius playfully nudged him away but patted his back in return. Harry watched the exchange and slowly came forward to give Remus a hug goodbye. Remus then turned and left with one last wave to them all. Harry felt his heart skip a beat, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

"Guess it's time to get on the way," Sirius said, giving Molly a smile. "I'll take Harry, don't worry."

Harry felt his insides squirm uncomfortably. He still didn't know how to show Sirius how much he truly cared for him and wanted to be around him. He missed the facial exchange between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley before he found himself suffocating in another one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs. He said goodbye and then followed Sirius out of the house.

"Do you have your broom?" Sirius asked, pulling out his own and enlarging it.

Harry nodded and pulled out his own from his pocket and enlarged his as well. He waited for Sirius to take off before he followed him. He didn't want to dread where he was going, but his mind seemed to wander back to negative thoughts. He assumed he was going to Hogwarts since he didn't stay at the Weasleys and Remus had already left. He really didn't want to see Snape but figured it he stayed in the Gryffindor common room a lot he wouldn't see much of him, especially since Snape preferred the dungeons.

After about ten minutes of flying Harry realized that he didn't recognize the path they were taking. He was sure there were several ways to get to Hogwarts but he felt as if they were going in the wrong direction. He was about to voice his concern when Sirius did a dive and started heading toward the ground. Harry noticed they were coming to a town and realized Sirius must have wanted to stop for something on the way there. Sirius landed on the ground and shrunk his broom back down. Harry landed nearby him and did the same, looking around.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

Sirius glanced at him over his shoulder, his expression unreadable. "You'll see."

Harry blinked in confusion but followed behind Sirius as they walked down the path. They passed by very large and exquisite-looking houses, each with their own big yards. Harry noticed a sign and squinted to read the cursive writing. It read: _Lotushire_Harry's eyebrows furrowed as the name triggered something in his mind. He remembered that name when Mr. Weasley had mentioned it once. It was the name of the town right next door to Wiltshire.

_Wait…Wiltshire is the name of the town that the Malfoy Mansion is in, I'm sure of it! What are we doing way over here? I really hope I don't run into Malfoy…that would just about ruin my day. _

Harry crinkled his nose in disgust, remembering the last time he saw Draco, which was before the incident with the Death Eater ambush on the way to the Beauxbatons' school. He had intentionally aggravated Harry, telling him that he was soon to die and a whole bunch of other nonsense. Most of it he didn't let bother him until he threatened the "strange dog" that followed him around occasionally, telling him that his dog would probably wind up in the stomach of some unsuspecting creature.

Draco of course didn't know it was Sirius. He was certain Lucius Malfoy suspected that from his fifth year but there was no proof of it. Harry had gotten so mad he had punched Draco square in the face, causing him to fly backward into a suit of armor. It had been incredibly embarrassing for Draco, especially in front of many students and he had stomped off red-faced, cursing out loud. Since then Harry was lucky not to have any more run-ins with him. He had seen him while they were taking final exams, but made sure not to make eye contact. Since Mr. Malfoy had been captured and sent to Azkaban Harry was certain Draco wasn't in the best of moods, especially when around Harry. Hermione told him just to ignore Draco, but it was one thing to ignore him and quite another to have him trying to shoot curses at him. Harry was thankful he hadn't seen him since, but he was dreading how Draco would act toward him once seventh year began.

"Here we are," Sirius said, breaking Harry from his inner musings.

Harry blinked and stared at the place they had ended up at. They were on the corner of Elington and Bridgewater in the town of Lotushire right by the large house on the corner. The house was almost Victorian-styled only the roofs didn't come at an abrupt point. Harry could tell there were at least three floors, plus an attic and noticed it was a very expansive house. There was a slender walkway leading up to the house and the yard looked perfectly cut and shining (probably result from a spell). Harry observed it and noticed that it was very pretty, albeit too big to be called a house.

Harry turned to Sirius, wondering why he had stopped in the town. Perhaps there was an old friend Sirius wanted to introduce him to.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, staring at it. "Does someone you know live here?"

Sirius' lips curled into a wide grin. "Yes, actually," he smiled, tilting his head slightly—a habit he usually did when hiding something. "We do."

Harry's mouth went slack as he tried to figure out if he was hearing things right. Did he just say _they_ lived there? Harry turned back toward the house, staring at it with wide eyes and then back at Sirius. He was trying to form words in his mind but it didn't seem to be coming out. Sirius appeared slightly nervous at his silence and cleared his throat.

"So, do you like it?" he asked, folding his hands behind his back.

Harry stared back at him still in shock. "This…this is _ours_?"

"Yep," Sirius answered.

"As in you and me?" Harry asked, not noticing how foolish his question was.

Sirius' eyebrows rose a bit. "That was the plan…Unless you don't like it of course."

"What? No, _no_, I…I love it. I mean…," Harry trailed off, hurrying to find words so that Sirius didn't think him ungrateful. "Isn't it a bit big for the two of us?"

Sirius smiled down at him, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "Well perhaps, but I figured you'd want your friends over to visit. In fact, I was planning on letting you have a large sleepover for your birthday, what do you say?"

Harry nearly choked on air at the mention of it. He had his own place to stay…his very own room and he was living with Sirius. Not only that but for the first time in his life he was going to have a birthday party. He had never before had one—especially not in a place he could call his.

"You mean…as in a party with cake and stuff?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
"That's normally what a party consists of," Sirius joked, raising his eyebrows. "Unless you're from a different world I guess."

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just a little bit shocked. I mean, I know we talked about living together, but I…I mean to say…"

"You didn't think it'd actually happen," Sirius finished, nodding in understanding. "I know; me either. I was trying my best to find a place. I'm sure you can realize how hard it was as an escaped prisoner, but Dumbledore and Arthur helped me a lot. They managed to get me a new name, temporarily of course, as I worked beside them. I earned my way and worked long hours, which was why I couldn't really see you before except during Christmas. I was saving up to buy my own place, which I hoped you'd share with me," he smiled softly. "Anyway, after my name was cleared I told them my real name and somehow managed to keep my job, though I'm guessing Dumbledore played a big part in that. And of course I finally got access to my security vault in Gringotts. So…that's the big story."

"So, this whole time I was going to live with you?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

Sirius laughed softly, "Well, it was being planned. It wasn't really finalized until yesterday when I went to pick out the house."

Harry was filled with a feeling he hadn't felt much of in his life: pure gratitude and appreciation. Sirius had done so much for him over the years by helping him and now he had all he ever wanted: a home and a family, well, a small family, but counting his friends and their families it was a rather large one. Still, he couldn't be happier at that moment and was trying his best not to let any tears well up. It had been a very long time since he cried since he hadn't done much of in his life and he certainly didn't want to scare Sirius. So instead he just looked back at the house, admiring it.

"I guess there's no point in standing around outside. Someone might think we're trying to break in," Sirius joked, noting how they probably don't look like the type to live in such an expensive neighborhood. "How about we go inside so I can show you to your room?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and followed him inside. Even if the house hadn't been beautifully crafted, Harry would've still loved it because he was sharing it with Sirius. Not to mention he was finally living in the wizard world where he belonged, away from his relatives and close to his friends and school. The only downside was being close to the town that Draco and his family lived in, but Harry knew that was inconsequential compared to what he was receiving. Sirius showed him around a little first—starting with the kitchen (obviously the most important) and the living room. Harry was fascinated with the floating chairs, noting that Ron had a similar thing in his room, only much smaller. All the rooms were furnished nicely and almost every room had a very nice fireplace. As Sirius showed Harry around he told him about the rooms so he'd know what each held.

"The master bedrooms upstairs have larger fireplaces, since they can tend to get cold in the winter," he continued, walking up the stairs with Harry following closely behind. "There's a bathroom in each room and two guest rooms. The guest rooms are beside one another and next to your room. My room is down the hall right next to the study," Sirius explained, pointing as he spoke. "The attic is where I've stored a few extra things but I've tidied it up so Hedwig can fly around up there. She should be there already, as a matter of fact and I left plenty of food up there for her. I also leave the window up there open all the time so she can go out whenever she pleases."

"I'm betting she'll love it here," Harry smiled.

Sirius smiled, "Yeah, she's a lot harder to please than you are. Oh yes, and the study is a total mess right now so I advise you not to go into it, but Kindley should be here sometime this week to help me out."

"Who's Kindley?" Harry asked.  
"Oh the House Elf that helps with cleaning," Sirius said with a wave of his hand.

Harry suddenly stopped walking. It was bad enough to live even remotely near Malfoy, but to have House Elves too…It gave Harry an unnerving sensation. Sirius turned, noticing that Harry had stopped walking.

"Erm…Sirius, isn't having a House Elf like having a…servant?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

Sirius' eyes softened and he approached him, reaching out a hand to his shoulder.

"No Harry, don't worry. Kindley just comes a couple times a week to help me around the house since I'll be working quite a bit and sooner or later you'll be going back to school. It's not at all like how Kreacher was or any ill-treated House Elf. Trust me, he gets paid plentifully for his work and it's definitely a big help. He actually is one of the House Elves that works for Dumbledore."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised, feeling his shoulders loosen.

Sirius nodded with a small smile. "Yes, Dumbledore proposed the idea when I decided I wanted this house. He said it's much too big for just us to keep up with, especially since we'll be busy eventually. Besides, you shouldn't be doing any work at all—only relaxing this summer. You've had one hell of a year," he said, squeezing his arm as a sign of comfort.

Harry nodded, feeling an immense relief wash over him. Sirius let go and continued forward stopping a few meters ahead.

"And this is your room," he said, opening the door so Harry could have a peek.

If it was possible, Harry was even more awed by his room. There was an enormous bed in the center of it (or perhaps it looked enormous compared to the bed the Dursleys handed down to him) complete with a desk and chair, a large closet, his very own bathroom and a couple of small floating cushioned chairs stationed nearby the desk. The fireplace was directly across from his bed and next to the desk, which would be nice when doing homework during the winter. Harry could feel his heart swell up at the sight of it. It wasn't just the glorious room or the house, but the fact that Sirius specifically chose the house to please him—and that made all the difference. Harry turned to Sirius, who was standing there patiently, waiting for some response.

"Well, what do you think?"

Harry smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling with a flame that had suddenly been rekindled—a flame that had only been in his eyes once when he had found out Sirius was good and wanted him to live with him eventually.

"It's perfect," he answered, earning a rare smile from Sirius. "Well, I suppose it's getting late now. You should go to bed a little early tonight to catch up on your rest."

Harry nodded, feeling the need to throw his arms around Sirius and thank him for everything he had done for him. It was more than he could ever ask for. He didn't even know how to say thank you.

"You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll be up for a little longer unpacking and getting things a bit neater if you need anything," Sirius said, beginning to walk away.  
"Sirius, when's your birthday?" Harry blurted out suddenly, turning around.

Sirius turned and stared at him for several seconds before a small, soft smile graced his features. To Harry's surprise, he came up and pulled Harry into a tight, one-armed hug, much like he had done during his fifth year when hugging him goodbye. He pulled away shortly and smiled down at him, resting both of his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"You don't need to buy me anything to thank me Harry. Trust me, you deserve this," Sirius said, patting his back. "Now go get some rest. Goodnight."

Harry nodded and smiled softly. "Goodnight," he replied as Sirius gave him one last smile before walking back down the stairs. He watched as Sirius disappeared then walked into his room. It felt strange to think of it as his room, but it truly was. He hadn't owned much in his life and never something as grand as this. He was thankful the war had ended and that he didn't have to die. Sometimes he had thought he was supposed to, since he couldn't find a way to defeat Voldemort, but he was very glad that everything had managed to turn out for the better.

He summoned his trunk and just took out his pajamas to dress into. He realized he'd have to get new clothes, since the ones he had were getting too small for him and were worn out. He slipped on the old pair of pajamas he had and set his glasses on the nearby bureau (that managed to walk to his bedside as he was looking for a place to set his glasses on) and waved his wand to turn out the lights. He slipped into bed, keeping his wand under his pillow just from habit and stared up at the ceiling in the dark. Many questions were running through his mind, mostly wondering how life would be now that things had drastically changed. From where he was standing, or more precisely lying, Harry could tell that life was getting a whole lot better. He closed his eyes, feeling his muscles relax immediately in the safety of a warm home, knowing Sirius was just downstairs, in a safe and quiet neighborhood. He hadn't bothered to close his window and drifted off to sleep, not noticing a chilly wind picking up outside as the crescent moon above shone down outside his room.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note:** Finally I got this next chapter posted! I feel like I've been working on it forever! Yes, I realize I've changed this story drastically, but I feel like the plot is definitely thickening and it seems much better than the last one. So sorry for taking so long. I've updated _Metamorphosis _and _Interference_ recently as well as the new story _Voldemort's Darkness_, so that should tide you all over while I finish up the next chapter to this. I also have to work on the sequel to it, but that won't be for a while. I'll try to update this asap!


	3. A Strange Day

**Voldemort's Revenge**

**Chapter 2:**** A Strange Day**

An abrupt clattering noise, sounding like something had been dropped, woke Harry from his deep slumber. Groggily, he opened his eyes, blinking as he reached for his glasses. He put them on as he sat up in his bed wondering what could've woken him up so early. It was only eight in the morning during summer break—too early for anyone to be up. Harry wondered if perhaps Sirius was up early doing something. He slid out of bed and walked casually to his door, peering outside. The hallway was empty with no sounds coming from Sirius' room down the hall. Frowning to himself, Harry stepped out toward the stairs.

_BANG! CLASH!...BAM!_

Harry jumped back a bit at the sound of something crashing downstairs. He inwardly hoped Sirius wasn't trying to prepare breakfast. Remus had told him what a disastrous cook he was, which was why Sirius had vowed never to try again. The carpet was soft and cushioned beneath his feet as he stepped down toward the kitchen where the sound was coming from.

Peering into the kitchen as he stepped foot inside, Harry saw that dishes were clanging together as they floated by themselves into the dishwasher. And it also seemed that the dishes seemed to be cooking breakfast by themselves by the looks of it. There were two pans on top of the stove, one cooking eggs and the other cooking bacon. A pot of coffee had already been made and was at least a quarter empty. Harry stared at the scene before him wondering when Sirius learned to do that. After all, he was never good at using cooking magic…but perhaps he had learned to do it. What Harry couldn't figure out was _when_ he could've learned it. He doubted that Azkaban had a cooking class inside the cells.

Harry walked slowly toward the stove watching as the food was being cooked. He could smell it very clearly and felt his stomach grumble in response. However Sirius had learned how to do it he was very grateful. He started backing away going to head toward the fridge to find something to eat—only he never got that far. A loud clank caught his attention again and he turned and saw that one of the dishes being washed was starting to shake like someone was throwing it up and down. All of a sudden it flew out of control and started pelting straight for him.

He was so shocked he could only open his mouth. A sharp pop came to his left and the dish suddenly stopped midair. Harry turned toward the sound and saw a small House Elf standing there having snapped his fingers to make the dish stop. It floated back to its spot and continued to be washed as the House Elf inclined his head at Harry, regarding him with large, brown eyes. He looked a lot like Dobby only his nose was less pointy and he seemed smaller than Dobby with puffier cheeks and larger eyes. He wasn't wearing ratty clothes like Dobby was used to wearing—even now that he was with Dumbledore, but rather he was wearing a loose blouse that appeared shaped for a House Elf's body, and lose pants. He did however have the mark of a House Elf which was the band around his wrist though that was hardly as bad as a dirty pillow case.

"Harry Potter I presume," he spoke, his voice not as squeaky as Dobby's as he did so. He almost sounded like he had been taught very high-class manners like in a rich household.

Harry nodded, unable to say any words at the moment. He was still too stunned by almost having his head whacked by a dish. The House Elf smiled widely its large grin giving Harry the uneasy feeling that it was about to gush all over him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally! Dobby's told me so much about you! I'm so sorry we've never met until now, but I work for several different households," Kindley said cheerfully. "I'm sure Sirius told you about me—I'm Kindley and I'll be making you breakfast this morning. I'm still getting used to using more magic—you know, ever since you-know-who was defeated once again and went into hiding. House Elves before then weren't allowed to use magic so I'm a bit rusty."

"That's alright, I've been in worse situations," Harry said gently, trying to lighten the awkwardness between them.

"Of course! All the other House Elves I've worked with always talk about you in some way or another. I've heard everything about your triumphs!" Kindley smiled even more wide (if that were possible). "Breakfast should be done in just a few minutes Mr. Potter, so if you'd like to sit down and relax I'll get a drink for you."

Nodding obediently, out of habit, Harry sat down at the table and waited as Kindley poured him coffee. He bit his tongue to keep from telling the cheerful House Elf that although he was almost an adult he had never drank coffee before. He was probably so used to making coffee for the other households that it just came as a habit. Harry didn't complain and took a sip to please him.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, watching as the House Elf used more magic to help hurry the food along.

He had seen Dobby do several things with magic but it was even more interesting to not have the fear of the Dursleys around so he could actually observe how House Elves did it. The magic seemed to come from their hands—or at least that's what it seemed like. Before they did a spell their fingertips would glow. And it wasn't like a jet of color or sparks emitted from their hands, like magic emitted from wands, but rather the object or person they were doing magic on would just be affected. The only sign was by the color of the glow of their fingertips but otherwise they didn't have to shout an incantation or have something shooting out of their hands. They were just able to affect things and people around them with the magic.

Harry found that exceptionally interesting. He would love to not have to carry his wand around sometimes and would love to just be able to think of a spell and have it come invisibly out of his fingertips—the only sign being the glowing in his fingertips—but of course this wasn't possible. He admired House Elves for that. They may have been treated like scum before and still occasionally were (though it was much better now that most House Elves were free of their masters if they chose to be) but they had a great deal of power. It was most likely because they were passive creatures that they were captured and forced into being wizard and witches' slaves.

Kindley turned to stare at Harry with his large eyes and smiled widely. Harry noticed he seemed extremely chipper for so early in the morning. But of course House Elves didn't need much sleep—that was another trait he envied about them.

"Master Sirius is out with Dumbledore I believe. He should be back soon," he smiled. "I will be leaving once the breakfast is finished to go to my next master's house, but is there anything you need Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm fine thanks."

He smiled again, "So noble, yes, so humble you are! I am delighted to have met you! Tell master Sirius that I have cleaned up the place as he requested."

Harry nodded in response.

"I'll be seeing you soon then!" he smiled as he waved his hands for the stove to turn off and for the dishes to fly toward Harry. The pan tipped itself over and the food came out onto the plate.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Kindley nodded and bowed slightly before disappearing with a pop. He stared at the coffee for a minute before he waved his wand at it turning it into orange juice. It was so surreal to be sitting so peacefully eating a descent breakfast at a real place he could call home. Harry had the urge to pinch himself but didn't bother—he knew it was real. He sighed heavily, leaning on his arm as he tried to think of what he could do until Sirius got back.

A strange noise caused Harry to stop chewing and listen. It was very quiet as if it was coming from upstairs. He strained his ears to figure out what was causing the noise. It sounded almost like…flapping. A moment later Hedwig flew into the room carrying something in her beak. Harry smiled at her realizing she must've finished her flight and had come back in through the attic window.

"Hedwig," Harry greeted her as she landed gracefully on the table. "What's that you have?"

Hedwig opened her beak to allow Harry to extract the object. He unfolded the crumpled paper and recognized it as the Daily Prophet.

"Oh that's right. Sirius said he had to contact the Daily Prophet so that we could get the paper."

Hedwig hooted and walked forward to nibble on some of Harry's bacon. Praying that it didn't contain anything about him, like Rita Skeeter was known to do, he skimmed over the front page. He hardly noticed Hedwig helping him with his breakfast as his eyes caught sight of an article in the middle of the page: _Minister Fudge to be Replaced_. His mouth dropped open in shock. Everything was already looking up and now even Fudge was being demoted!

"It's about time," Harry murmured aloud. Hedwig glanced up at him but noticing he was reading the article she began her quest on the eggs.

As Harry skimmed he took in what the article was saying. Fudge had been found in the Ministry's forbidden room without permission. As the article stated no one knew what was in the forbidden room, except for Ministry members (though they weren't allowed to speak of it) but they knew the room was hidden in a very challenging place and required massive amounts of magic to open it. No one knew how Fudge had gotten in there in the first place but finally he was being fired (though Harry thought he should've been fired long ago for his cowardice and lies). It also said the election for a new Minister would start to take place in the next week and by the end of summer a new Minister would be determined.

"I wonder how he's taking it," Harry said aloud, glancing down at Hedwig who had finished off most of his breakfast. "Hedwig! Go upstairs and eat your own food."

Hedwig just hooted and flew toward the stairs as Harry just shook his head in partial amusement. Sirius had said before Hedwig was a lot like him when it came to food. But he had never eaten someone's food while they weren't looking. He got up to put the dishes in the sink and just as he turned around a knock came at the door. His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. He knew that Ron and Hermione didn't know about the house yet, but perhaps it was a neighbor. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Sirius standing before.

"Sirius? Why are you using the door?" Harry asked surprised.

"I'll explain everything inside," Sirius waved his hand as he stepped inside.

Harry gave him a look and allowed him inside. Sirius conjured up a glass of water and sat down.

"I was at the Ministry helping Dumbledore and Rita Skeeter was there trying to interview Fudge about his reaction to being fired. As you can imagine he didn't take it well. Anyway, I would've apparated but I didn't want Rita Skeeter to figure out where we lived. I'm sure she'd love to come at any time to interview you."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay, so what happened?"

"Fudge threw a pretty big fit—in fact he's still throwing one as we speak. The reason I'm here is to get you."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

Sirius' expression turned grim. "The Ministry figured that if you were to show up it might make Fudge less likely to start throwing a fit, which was why Rita Skeeter was watching me carefully determined to follow me when I left to go get you. Dumbledore's taking care of her though."

"Did Dumbledore think it was a good idea for me to come?" Harry asked uncertainly, unsure of why they would ask for him. How would he help calm Fudge down?

"I don't know, but Dumbledore just told me to come get you so we can work it out."

Harry nodded reluctantly then looked up at him. "Can we apparate?"

Sirius smiled lightly and nodded. Harry got up from his seat and approached him clutching his arm as Sirius prepared to apparate, taking him along. The feeling was much different than using floo powder. It was like a jerk in the stomach and a light-headed sensation before they arrived inside the Ministry. It was colder than he remembered—the drafty air swishing around him as he searched with curious eyes. There was something different about it—the atmosphere…it seemed to make the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Sirius walked forward and Harry followed losing the sensation as quickly as it came. He just shook it off as chills and went along down several hallways until they came to the very expansive meeting room where they could overhear shouting coming from behind the door.

"Can't believe…never before…foolish…if I had…will be doomed!" the muffled voice shouted loudly.

Harry only caught bits and pieces of it but he was certain it was the former Minister shouting at someone. Sirius rapped loudly on the door and a moment's silence came before it was opened. Sirius gestured for him not to go in first so Harry waited until Sirius had entered before following suit.

The second he had entered the room he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Fudge was standing at one end of the room his face flushed angrily as he glared at the Ministry members before him. There were many members there including the old woman that reminded him of Dolorus Umbridge. She glanced up at Harry with beady eyes. Harry unconsciously rubbed his hand where the scars still were from his detention with Umbridge. He looked away and instead focused on Fudge who appeared ready to burst any minute. The Ministry member who had clearly been speaking before they arrived adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying Cornelius, you had your time in office. And I cannot hide the fact that some…er…events have happened during your office which you didn't address when it was crucial."

"How was I supposed to know _he_ was telling the truth!" Fudge barked, pointing a shaky finger at Harry.

Sirius unconsciously put a hand on his shoulder for support and stared firmly at Fudge.

All eyes turned on him and Harry immediately wished he hadn't come. Was that why the Ministry brought him here—because Fudge was really angry at him? Maybe they thought if Fudge saw him he'd start telling the truth…but that wouldn't calm him down. In fact, Fudge despised him for having told the truth. It was, unintentionally, because of Harry's testimony about Voldemort that Fudge was being fired. Looking at the man with the glasses Harry suspected he was the one running for being Minister. He was also probably the one who suggested that Harry come. Perhaps he wanted Fudge to completely explode on Harry so it would be easier to fire him and take his place. Harry's eyebrows furrowed; there would always be something unsettling about each leader no matter how good they could prove to be.

"That is not the point," the man said. "You failed to recognize the dangers that were coming and as Minister you needed to warn the people just to be safe even if there wasn't enough proof it would happen. The first rule of Minister is to put the people first and the second is to be better safe than sorry."

Fudge turned an even darker red, glaring at the man in front of him. His eyes immediately glanced over at Harry and at once he knew that Fudge was trying to put the blame on someone.

"Boy, isn't it true I still listened to you! Didn't I help you out in the past! And that means nothing!" he spat.

"Er…," Harry stated uncomfortably.

Sirius squeezed his shoulder tightly to tell him not to speak. "I'm afraid my Godson is not the reason for your failure Fudge."

He glared so menacingly at Sirius Harry was worried he'd try to hex him. Fudge's whole body was tense and his fists were clenched by his side. The man running for Minister nodded and pushed his glasses up to his face.

"Quite right Mr. Black."

Fudge's eyes were hatefully searing over both Harry and Sirius. Harry couldn't bear to stare into his eyes seeing so much loathing. There was no way he could support the Minister when he had told him about Voldemort and the Death Eaters—Harry had trusted him once before and the Minster had failed to see what was right there. In a sense, he had dug his own hole that he had fallen into.

"I see now…you're all working together—against me!" Fudge seethed. "It's all a plot to get me out of office because I was actually doing something for the community! I AM THE BEST MINISTER AND YOU CAN'T REPLACE ME!" he roared.

Harry was so afraid Fudge would suddenly snap and pull out his wand. Looking around, he noticed that the Ministry members were already posed and ready to whip out their own wands. A loud pop caused Harry to jump, startled. On top of the table Kindley appeared still with a large smile on his face.

"Master Sirius," Kindley bowed. His eyes landed on Harry and his smile widened. Harry nodded to greet him and Sirius stood up.

"Kindley what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, trying to keep his voice down. "We're in the middle of something."

"Master Sirius told Kindley to alert him when it was time to see Master Dumbledore."

Sirius' expression changed and he sighed heavily. "Than you Kindley, I lost track of time. Please go inform Dumbledore I'm on my way."

Kindley smiled and with a pop disappeared. Sirius stood up and nodded at the man who had been talking to Fudge. He nodded back and waved his hand gently to signal he could leave. Harry stood up too ready to follow Sirius out. Harry's eyes unconsciously strayed toward Fudge, whose expression was unreadable. His face was still red but he was completely silent and not fuming, as if lost in thought. Fudge's eyes were focused on the spot where Kindley had appeared. Suddenly Fudge caught his eye and Harry's stomach quivered but he looked away quickly and walked out of the room with Sirius.

"Why do you have to meet with Dumbledore?" Harry asked when he was sure they were far enough away from the door.

"We're going to discuss what to do about the Death Eaters. Azkaban is too crowded and we don't have Dementors watching the fortress. Ever since the war they sided with Voldemort and now they're in hiding," Sirius said grimly.

"That's a good thing…isn't it?" Harry asked as Sirius grabbed hold of his arm.

Harry wasn't prepared for the apparition so his lungs felt choked up and he had the sensation of claustrophobia before they arrived back at the house.

"Not quite," Sirius answered as Harry shakily found his way to a chair. "They're still out there so there's no telling what they'll do when they get desperate for some souls."

Harry shivered and looked down. There was a tense silence between them since they both had had unpleasant encounters with a Dementor.

"Well, I should be off. Remember to owl me if you need to," Sirius said firmly.

"I will," Harry nodded.

Sirius disappeared with a pop and Harry slumped in the chair. What was he to do? He supposed he could take a quick nap. Sighing, Harry walked upstairs to his room and collapsed on the bed. His eyes shuttered closed immediately. He was too exhausted to even take off his glasses. Soon his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

Harry groaned as he felt something tapping him roughly. He opened his eyes and tiredly pushed himself up. He blinked, wondering how his glasses had come off. He felt around and noticed something on the bureau. His glasses were sitting there idly and Harry was certain he had fallen asleep with them on. He put them on and noticed that Hedwig was perched on his bed. She normally only woke him in the morning. He glanced at the window and was shocked to see the sun shining brightly.

"I must've fallen asleep all day and all night," Harry murmured.

It hadn't felt like it but he must have been more exhausted than he thought. He wondered if Ron and Hermione were free then he remembered that Hermione's family was on vacation and Ron was too obsessed with bringing people over to his new house to show it off to want to come over just yet. Once he finished showing everyone the excitement would wear off. Harry sighed heavily and slid from bed petting Hedwig on the head. She obviously woke him to be fed which meant that Sirius must've left really early for work.

Hedwig flew to his shoulder and perched there as he walked down the steps to the kitchen. The floor was cold against his bare feet but he didn't mind. A folded Daily Prophet sat idly on the kitchen table where Hedwig appeared to have dropped it. Harry scooped some quick food up in a bowl and put it on the counter for her then he sat down himself with a bowl of cereal and opened the Daily Prophet.

The very first heading was a warning to be on the look-out for Dementors. Harry skimmed it and was relieved to find none had been sighted. The second article caught his attention. It read: _Minister Resigns Proudly_. Harry rolled his eyes knowing how much Rita Skeeter appreciated Fudge because he let her write articles daily on the Ministry. As he read it however he realized it wasn't just her opinion but after the meeting yesterday Fudge was all smiles and resigned as if he was proud of his duty. There was even a picture of Fudge smiling and shaking hands with the man who had been speaking to him the day before next to the article.

"He sure wasn't proud yesterday when I was there," Harry said aloud.

Hedwig perked up but realizing he wasn't talking to her she finished the last bite then flew off to the attic. Harry put the paper down and leaned back in his chair. A loud pop nearby him nearly caused him to tip over. He stared at Kindley in surprise.

"Master Harry," Kindley bowed. "Master Sirius has requested that you write down directions to the house from the Ministry."

"Why can't he write them down himself?" Harry asked.

"He said he's in a meeting and it's for someone he works with," Kindley answered, smiling brightly.

Harry shrugged and summoned a piece of parchment and scribbled directions on it. Kindley watched over his shoulder with interest, probably because most House Elves weren't ever taught to read and write.

"Can you…read this?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"A little, Master Harry!" Kindley chirped. "Master Dumbledore has been a kind master for so many years to Kindley and I've learned to read and write a little."

Harry smiled, thankful that Dumbledore was so considerate even with his busy schedule over the years to help the House Elves that worked for him.

"So what meeting is Sirius in? Is it with Dumbledore and the former Order members?" Harry asked as he rolled up the parchment and handed it to Kindley.

"Kindley doesn't know Master Harry."

"That's alright. If you see him tell him I'm up now and that I'll be going out to look at broom supplies in Hogsmeade," Harry said.

Kindley bowed, "As you wish."

With a pop he disappeared again and Harry was left alone in the large, quiet house. He wondered why Sirius needed the directions written down when he could just tell the person directly. Or if the person wasn't nearby he could've just written them an owl himself after he got out. Perhaps the meeting would be longer than he intended, Harry thought.

_I wonder if perhaps he's having company for dinner—someone from his work. I'd sure like to be able to see what kind of work he does and the people he works with. I know it's a private business and Sirius mentioned that he'd explain it to me once things settled down…I wonder who the directions are for though._

Shrugging, Harry summoned his broom and headed off for Hogsmeade to look at the several broom shops they had there. He was very much looking forward to playing Quidditch soon. Harry swooped down into Hogsmeade and headed for his favorite Quidditch shop. It was early so there weren't many people out-and-about but Harry was thankful for that. He went inside examining all the broom kits there were to decide what he might like to try using. He found something fairly new and decided he'd try it out. After paying the woman there he exited it, holding onto the bundle tightly. He was ecstatic and couldn't wait to try it out.

When he arrived back at the house he was glad to see Sirius was there, probably on a lunch break.

"Is the meeting over?" Harry asked.

"What?" Sirius questioned, looking back at him while fixing himself a sandwich.

"Never mind. So is there anything new?" Harry asked while seating himself at the table.

"Well apparently from what I've heard Fudge is leaving for a while and going away to a cottage someplace north of here."

"Why?"

"I don't know—probably just to be alone. Good riddance, that's all I have to say," Sirius muttered.

"Did he say where he was going?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, just somewhere just outside this area. He said something about an old friend's cabin, but I wasn't really paying attention."

Harry just nodded and decided to drop the subject. "Sirius, I'm bored."

Sirius nearly dropped the knife and glanced up at him. "Bored huh? Is that because you're so used to having years full of adventure, danger and sometimes death?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. It's just that…well, Ron and Hermione are busy for the time being and I'm here all by myself most of the time. It's nice to be able to relax for a change but I feel like I should be doing something."

"Why don't you go see if those at the Ministry need an extra hand? I'm sure they'd be honored to see you," Sirius smiled.

Harry sighed. "Very funny. I just…I guess I'll go visit Ron or something."

"Don't worry, you'll find something to do. You could always spy on Fudge and make sure he's not pretending to be all jolly," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows.

Harry smiled with a shake of his head. "Remus would really be on you for saying that."

"Yeah well he's not here. Besides, I still don't trust the guy. Well, I'm off to work again but don't get into too much mischief, all right?" Sirius winked.

"I'll try," Harry said smiling as Sirius apparated with a pop. Harry sighed heavily and stared down at the table. "Fudge is going to a cabin huh…gosh, everyone's going somewhere except me."

A popping sound caused Harry to jerk up and turn to where Kindley was standing there smiling.

"Hello Harry Potter, I have sent your message to Master Sirius and he has responded," Kindley said holding out a letter to him.

"Err…thanks," Harry said awkwardly. "But…I thought…never mind. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Kindley bowed before he vanished with a soft pop.

Harry stared down at the letter in his hand. It didn't make sense that Sirius had written to him if he had been there a minute ago. Perhaps he meant for the letter to arrive to him sooner. It was probably just a note telling him he was coming home for a second to make his lunch. Harry opened it up and read it aloud:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you don't mind but I thought it would be nice for you to get away for some time. There's a small house that I rented for a day a small distance away if you'd like to check it out. You need time to relax anyway. Here's the key to the house. The directions are written out below this letter. Have fun. _

_Sirius_

The letter was obviously written by a magical quill by the style of it. Harry smiled as the small key slid out of the envelope into his hand. It was strange that Sirius would use Kindley to send messages to him rather than Hedwig but then again Sirius liked to use strange methods of getting through to people. He obviously knew Harry didn't have much to do so it gave him an opportunity to leave the house and go somewhere new. He figured Sirius just wanted him to be able to spend the day away so he wasn't so bored, at least until dinner, which meant that he could leave that moment. He looked at the directions and was surprised at how far away it actually was. It was at least twenty minutes away by broom, maybe a half hour at most. That would be the most he had flown all at once, which would at least give him some more experience.

Feeling better than he had in a while Harry pocketed the key, ran upstairs to grab a few items, including his broom, and came back down ready to follow the directions toward the small house. He'd have to thank Sirius later—obviously it was a surprise. Smiling, he flew out of the house, making sure to magically lock all the doors (but not the attic so Hedwig could get back in through the window) and soared off toward the place he hoped would bring him some excitement.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_****: Another chapter revised! YAY! I know this is deviating a bit from how the original was but the plotline is similar just a lot more detailed and complex. There's going to be a little bit of mystery involved I noticed. :-) Anyway, I hope to start updating the new chapters throughout September (depending on how busy school gets. But I'll let you know on my profile what's going on). Thanks!**


	4. A Precarious Favor

**Voldemort's Revenge**

**Chapter 3: A Precarious Favor**

The spacious quarters had a table that was charmed to grow however long it needed to fit everyone there. As Sirius took a step further inside he saw the place was a little too prissy for his taste: Fancy paintings of great witches and wizards in gold frames and velvety smooth carpet with a low, bright chandelier magically supported in the air to cast light over the group of magical folk seated around. Even golden goblets that were charmed to produce any wine or beverage one wanted sat idly in the center of the table along with tea and crumpets. It was definitely the Minister of Magic's private meeting room.

Albus, Severus, Minerva, Arthur, Tonks and others from the Order and Ministry were seated around getting comfortable while the Minister his self, Rufus Scrimgeour, sat at the head of the table, sipping from his specialized goblet. The new Minister that had replaced Fudge was actually better than he had been. He did not underestimate the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters and did look out for the public. However, the only thing Sirius didn't like about him was the way he acted toward his Godson. He could sense that the man wanted to take full advantage over Harry's past history and turn him into something that could be placed on a pedestal. Not only that, but he probably wanted Harry to become his right-side man and help him with everything, much like Percy Weasley had done with Fudge.

Sirius felt a bit out of place, but he wanted to be there; he had to know what the emergency meeting was about. The only reason he was there and not back at Hogwarts with Remus (since apparently the two of them were the only Order members not invited) was because Dumbledore convinced the Minister Sirius needed to be included since he was Harry's guardian. Had something, whether big or small, to do with his Godson and that definitely was reason for him to be there. He sat, unfortunately, across from Snape and summoned a cup of tea, knowing he'd probably need something to relax the tension in his muscles. He admitted he had a bad temper and the last time he was at the Ministry it was in front of a similar group only the ex Minister Fudge had been yelling for being fired. His temper had nearly shown when Fudge pointed his finger to blame Harry, but luckily Kindley popped in at that time.

"If everyone is settled, the meeting will begin," Minister Scrimgeour said.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and waited, eyeing the others.

"It has come to my attention that the Death Eaters in Azkaban and the other new fortress Azkar, guarded by the top Ministry members and giants, have been yelling at the guards and saying something about their master taking revenge," he spoke grimly.

Dumbledore's expression was the only one that remained neutral while the others around the table exchanged looks of fear and concern.

"I have made sure that the cells are guarded particularly well so they can't escape to help their master. I can't imagine that the Dark Lord could conjure an army without the help of any of his servants, or the Dementors that have also wasted away in Azkar for serving the enemy. Many of the Dementors have withered away without souls to feed on," the Minister spoke gravely, while pausing to take another sip from his goblet. "Just in case he tries to make a come-back when we've finally found the beginning of peace, I am planning to execute all his Death Eaters in the Justice Chamber of Punishment."

Nearly choking on his tea, Sirius' wide eyes stared at him in disbelief then they traveled to Dumbledore who was still seated passively. Perhaps the theory of killing any loyal followers was practically, but it was irrational in that the Death Eaters were still human beings and that would be killing many, many lives (even when some of them might finally turn back to their side and give up the Dark Arts). Also, some of them could still hold valuable information. Killing them would only show they had the power to destroy wandless, weak wizards and witches, which wasn't any better than what the Death Eater's themselves did.

The Minister cleared his throat to begin speaking again. "So, with that said, I was thinking of bringing in Harry Potter for a little support with the people. His fights with the Dark Lord in the past have proven that he knows him personally and if the boy agrees to support the execution, the people won't have a problem with it. I understand that many lives will be taken," he added, glancing around at all the faces, "but the fact is that we don't know which Death Eater the Dark Lord might rely on for revenge. Perhaps it had already been planned and the Death Eaters are just preparing. Whatever it is, we can't take any chances."

Sirius' hand tightened angrily around his tea cup. It did not make him calm to hear the Minister refer to his Godson in such insignificant terms, like he could use Harry whenever he pleased. If the Death Eaters were speaking about revenge, perhaps they knew something the rest of them didn't. It was possible Voldemort had been just biding his time.

"That is all for right now that has been decided. If there are any questions or objections I would like to hear them," he finished.

Sirius hesitated, staring around the room and saw that people were lost in thought but none were getting ready to speak up.

"Very well, if that is all—"

"Hold on," Sirius blurted out, glancing over at the Minister who paused.

"How very rude," a voice hissed from across the table and Sirius glared over at Severus. "How very rude to just blurt out things like that without any order, Black. You should know better. You're supposed to raise your wand."

Sirius clenched his teeth together but the Minister just waved his hand. "It's quite alright, Severus. You make speak."

"Well, I was just thinking that if the Death Eaters are speaking about revenge, what if this revenge isn't new."

All eyes were on him and the Minister stared at him in wonder. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that this plan was a sort of…I don't know, back-up plan in case his last one went wrong. It might have already been set into motion the Voldemort is just biding his time," he finished, as some shuddered at the name. "The Death Eaters might carry this information, or one of them maybe. We can't just kill them all at once without finding out if they know something."

"I understand your concern, Sirius, but all the Death Eaters were interrogated with Veritaserum when they were first captured and sentenced to life imprisonment," Scrimgeour stated factually.

"Yes, but what if Voldemort used a curse to hide that information in the back of their minds until it was ready. He could have told them the plan then erased their memories about it and hid it in their subconscious until he awakened it. I know that he has the power to delve into people's minds, even from a distance, just like he did to Harry. Maybe he's sending them images about that plan and that's why they're now speaking about revenge," Sirius explained.

"If I may speak in retaliation," Severus held up his wand and Scrimgeour nodded. "That is one of the many theories, however, if we keep them alive in order to interrogate them then we might be doing exactly as Lord Voldemort pleases."

Feeling anger consume him, Sirius tried his best to ignore Severus' slightly smirking face. Not only was he disagreeing with him, per usual, but he said _Lord_ Voldemort instead of just Voldemort. And since he used to be a follower, it didn't bode well with Sirius.

"Perhaps they are telling us about revenge so that we think they're holding valuable information, but that could just be a distraction," Severus continued, folding his hands casually. "I think that the Potter boy is influencing his choices."

"Why you!" Sirius exclaimed, leaning forward.

Dumbledore held up his hand with his wand. "That will be enough Severus. I agree with the both of you," he said. "I think it should be up to Harry which should be the right choice."

Severus glanced at him with an irritated look, but didn't respond. Sirius calmed down and nodded and then turned to the Minister who was listening patiently.

"Very well, does anyone disagree that the boy should be the one to decide?"

Murmurs went around the room but no one raised their wands in objection. The Minister nodded and Sirius felt relief flood through him. He smiled gratefully at Dumbledore who gave him a cheerful grin in response and suddenly pointed to his hand.

"These crumpets are delicious, aren't they?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Sirius then summoned Kindley while the members were beginning to leave. Kindley popped beside him and smiled.

"Yes master Sirius?"

"I would like you to find Harry and tell him to meet me at Hogwarts. We have something important to discuss with Dumbledore."

"Of course!" he chirped, as he disappeared with a pop.

**XXXXXXX**

The bursts of strong wind that blew toward him caused him to jerk again; it was hard riding his broom when the weather wasn't agreeing. Harry turned his broom to the side as a sudden gust raced over him, nearly knocking him off. It wasn't too much farther toward the cabin, but the wind was slowing him down. Luckily his Quidditch training was paying off; he was able to dodge the worst of the gusts and keep from falling off. Why did it have to be so windy?

"Come on, just another fifteen minutes or so," Harry grumbled as he clenched his jaw again and held on tight.

A loud pop sounded by him and he inclined his head, surprised. There floating beside him, held up by magic, was Kindley. The wind was blowing all around him too and he was saying something that Harry couldn't quite make out. The grin on the House Elf's face was enough to tell him that nothing could ruin Kindley's mood. Sighing, Harry slowed the broom till it hovered in the air allowing Kindley to stop moving as well, though he continued to suspend in the air.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you," Harry said. "Is it something important because I really have somewhere to go."

"It is very urgent, master Harry," Kindley smiled widely. "You are needed back at Hogwarts with Headmaster Dumbledore by Sirius' request."

Harry felt his excitement drop. A meeting at Hogwarts? That couldn't be good news. Sighing, Harry nodded and turned back around as Kindley disappeared again. He wanted just one day for himself, just one; was that too much to ask for? It was easier going the opposite direction so he was traveling with the wind instead of against it. It only took him around ten minutes to zoom toward Hogwarts, anxious to see what they wanted and get back to heading toward the cabin. The peak of the castle caught his eyes and soon he was zooming toward the high tower where Dumbledore's office resided. It was much easier than going in through the entrance doors and climbing all the way up. Harry reached out to knock on the window, but it opened before he had the chance. Gliding inside, Harry glanced around and saw more than just Dumbledore and Sirius. Snape, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley and Remus were also there.

Harry got off his broom and shrunk it so it could fit in his pocket. "What's going on?"

"Harry, there's something serious we need to tell you," Sirius began, walking forward.

"Please," Dumbledore smiled and gestured with his hand, "sit down."

Feeling a bit nervous, Harry complied but didn't keep his eyes off of them. "What is it? Have I done something?"

"No, no my dear boy," Dumbledore smiled. "Actually, there is a favor that the Minister of Magic wants you to do. You are of course welcome to decline."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would the Minister want him to do a favor?

"What is it?"

"It appears that the Death Eaters in Azkaban and Azkar are a little restless and many of them have been shouting that their master, Lord Voldemort, will be taking his revenge," Dumbledore said with a passive expression. "Minister Scrimgeour wishes to execute all of them in case Lord Voldemort plans to use some of his servants to do this revenge. A couple, like Sirius, agree that the Death Eaters would be better use alive. And as voted during the Ministry meeting, we all agreed that it would be up to you to decide whether or not they should be executed since you are Voldemort's principal rival," he explained, sitting down in his chair as Harry stared up at him with large, baffled eyes. "Would you like a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean?" he asked, smiling again.

Harry was dumbfounded and extremely unsettled by the request. Why was it up to him to decide the fate of many lives? Sure, he had fought Voldemort's Death Eaters before, but that didn't mean he knew what would be better. Dumbledore was still holding out the jar and Harry shook his head, amazed that the headmaster could be so calm.

"Dumbledore, I…I don't know what to say."

"Harry, it's alright, you don't have to decide," Sirius stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If I may," Snape drawled, "I think that this sort of decision for a _boy_ isn't appropriate."

Harry felt Sirius' hand stiffen on his shoulder and he turned to see Snape leaning casually against the wall with a smug expression. Taking in a deep breath, he felt his own anger begin to boil.

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry said, glancing at Snape out of the corner of his eye, "but I did not say I didn't want to decide. It's just…I'm going to need some time to think about it."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore smiled, standing up.

Snape gave him a distasteful look, but remained silent. Harry then stood up as well as Dumbledore came forward. "You can have a couple days to think about it, Harry."

"Alright. And also, I'll need another request," he said and Dumbledore nodded brightly. "Well…I'm going to need to meet with every one of the Death Eaters."

"What for?" Minerva asked, surprised.

Harry turned to face her. "Well, I think that some Death Eaters might have valuable information, but probably not all of them. There are only a select few that Voldemort would really trust with his plans."

"How would you be able to tell that if Veritaserum didn't work?" Snape asked doubtfully, glaring heatedly at him.

Harry inclined his head to face him and tried to keep his expression neutral. "Because, I have this scar," he answered, before turning on his heel and walking out.

As he shut the door, he sighed heavily and trudged down the hall. This certainly wasn't expected and now it would bother him no matter where he was. There was no sense in going to the cabin just yet. First, he had to figure out what to do, but he couldn't do it alone. He needed some help and he knew just where to turn to.

Pulling out his broom again, he opened the nearest window and soared out, heading toward Ron's house. He knew Ron was busy helping his brothers and mom out with the new renovations and other things, but he really needed to see him. As he came to the new and improved Weasley house, he knocked on the door after descending off his broom and was surprised when Charlie answered it.

"Hey there Harry! Haven't seen you in forever!" he grinned, pulling him into a one-armed embrace.

Harry smiled and patted his back in return. "Yeah, I know. How have you been?"

"Oh you know, just been traveling the world helping out with dragons and such. Although, during my journey I discovered a rare ice dragon's cave! You know ice dragons are an endangered species; have been for about a century. They're almost extinct, so when I discovered that I nearly had a fit!" he grinned, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Sounds amazing," Harry responded earnestly. "So, are you keeping it a secret?"

Charlie bent his head down and winked. "For now. You and my family are the only ones that know. I'm sure Dumbledore and Sirius know by now too, since my dad was absolutely ecstatic. If any Ministry members or anyone else finds out though," he began grimly, "that lair will be surrounded by people like Rita Skeeter and worse. The Ministry members would probably try to keep everyone away, just to explore it for themselves in case the dragon was harboring any hidden treasures. That's why I help dragons, you know, because people can be so greedy and cruel, even when they're supposed to represent a just and peaceful society," Charlie shook his head angrily. "That's why we've got to keep it a secret. At some point, I'm going to go back with a couple close friends and we're going to explore it gently, without taking anything. I just want to see if a real ice dragon is still alive."

Harry nodded, bewildered. "Don't worry, I won't share your secret with anyone, except maybe Hedwig," he smiled.

"I know I can trust you," Charlie grinned as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, nearly knocking George, who was helping her with cooking, in the face.

"Mum, watch it!"

"Sorry dear," she apologized as she embraced Harry tightly. "It's good to see you again."

"Harry?"

Turning, Harry's eyes lit up when he caught sight of Hermione, who had just come down the stairs. "Hermione! I thought you were still on vacation with your family!"

She grinned and embraced him gently. "Well, we decided to come back early. I was getting sick of all the hot, humid air and the relaxation. I wanted to come back and see if I could use my brain in any way."

"Well that's just like you, isn't it?" a voice replied from the stairway.

Harry grinned as he saw Ron emerge, crossing his arms over his chest. "You always have to ruin a good thing with this studying obsession of yours."

"Hey Ron," Harry smiled. "How come you guys didn't let me know you were hanging out? I was dying of boredom."

"Sorry, I just arrived about twenty minutes ago and I've been helping Ron clean the upstairs," Hermione explained, smiling.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't know why mum insists on having this new house spotless. It's not like we're having company again."

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley was immersed in her cooking so she didn't hear him. Harry's smile slowly faded and he approached his friends a bit closer.

"Actually, the reason I'm here is to ask you guys for advice," he said as his expression hardened.

Ron and Hermione exchanged concerned glances and nodded. "Let's go upstairs," Ron suggested.

Harry followed them up to Ron's room, which definitely looked better than the last time he saw it. At least he could see the floor. Sitting down on one of the small floating chairs, Harry waited for his friends to get comfortable before explaining to them the meeting that had just happened moments earlier. As he spoke, Ron began paling and Hermione was now biting her lip uncertainly.

"Oh gosh…that's got to be a hard decision," Hermione spoke quietly, after he finished.

"Yeah, but…do you think that the Dark Lord is planning revenge?" Ron asked shakily.

Harry glanced at him and shrugged, not wanting to frighten his friends any further but at the same time he didn't want to lie. "It's possible. I mean, anything's possible with him still out there but in hiding. If he had been killed that would be a different story, but I didn't even get to face him the last time. The war ended with the defeat of his Death Eaters and he just disappeared off the face of the earth. No more deaths, no more dark marks, nothing. It made me uneasy for a while, but it's been months now. I don't know what to think. Maybe he is planning revenge, but if so I doubt he could do it alone."

"But all his servants are in Azkaban, right?" Hermione wondered aloud, glancing at him.

Harry nodded. "Yes, but he might be able to find a way to sneak past the guards and get them out. That's why the Minister wants all the Death Eaters executed. At the same time, they could hold valuable information and…I don't know, I know they're Death Eaters who have caused so many deaths and pain in families, but it doesn't feel right killing them all like that."

Hermione shuddered. "An execution…that means the Minister must be thinking of using the Just Chamber of Punishment."

Ron crinkled his nose in response. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Ron, please!" Hermione scolded, glaring sideways. "It's…it's something that was banned a while back because citizens complained that killing killers wasn't just. There are so many different opinions; it's too hard to please everyone! When the new Minister came and replaced Fudge, it was brought back. So far there haven't been many complaints, but it is a terrible punishment. It's a chamber that's dark without any windows or anything. It's stale and always smells of blood. Those that go in, never come out," she responded quietly. "It kills them…burns them alive and all that's left is ashes."

Harry glanced at Ron, who gave him an uneasy look. Sighing heavily, Harry slumped back in his seat. "So what am I supposed to do? If I decide to let them die, people will be mad at me. If I don't, Voldemort could rise again and people will still be mad at me."

"It seems like the decision is resting on your shoulders so that only you face the consequences," Hermione stated firmly and with anger in her voice. "If the Ministry lets you decide then whatever happens won't affect them. They can just say that they did what you asked of them."

"That doesn't seem fair," Ron muttered. "Who would put that kind of responsibility on Harry's shoulders?"

"I don't know," Harry responded. "All I know is that I only have a couple days to decide. I was hoping you guys could help me with the decision."

"Well we certainly don't want you taking this burden all by yourself," Hermione stated truthfully. "We'll help you in any way we can."

Ron nodded in agreement. "So…uh…what do we think again?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance and then glanced at Harry who shared an uneasy look with her. "It's just that…maybe some of them will be useful and others…I don't know. Should they be killed? What if they do help Voldemort get back to strength again? I wouldn't want that. We're already heading towards peace."

"I know," she sighed, biting her lip. "I also know you'd feel guilty for letting even one of them die, even though they did help try to kill you. I don't know, Harry. I really think that you should trust your instincts."

"Alright," he sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "I can look at all the Death Eaters in their cells tomorrow and see if I feel they should be left alive or not. That's all I can really do. Otherwise, I'm no psychic. I don't know which ones will help Voldemort, if any. I really wish there was an easier way."

"Well, you do have that scar, right?" Ron interjected. "Can that help you?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. "I could give it a shot, but I doubt it'd be safe trying to feel Voldemort's presence within each Death Eater with my scar's help. Voldemort might sense what I'm doing."

"Either way Voldemort will find out eventually. You might as well do what will help you with the big decision," Hermione added, glancing at him with concerned eyes.

"You're right," he responded reluctantly. "I guess I'll talk to Sirius when I get home and tell him what I'm planning to do. He can let the Minister know."

Ron stood up from his seat, studying his friend. "Do you want us to come with you…to…to Azkaban?"

Harry could sense the underlying fear and shook his head, knowing it was for the best anyway. "No. I need to be alone when I do this so I'm not influenced by anyone's feelings."

"Okay," he said, sounding relieved. "We'll be here for you when you get back though."

Harry let a small smile show and nodded. "I know. I s'pose I should go back home and meet Sirius. He's probably wondering where I am."

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione spoke softly, giving him a small smile.

Nodding, Harry gave them both one more half-smile before turning around and heading back down the stairs. He said his goodbyes to the Weasley family and headed off back home. In the air, he was brooding over how he would decide the fate of all those Death Eaters. He couldn't let past grudges get in the way…but a part of him was so angry. He definitely would have trouble wanting to spare Lucius Malfoy's life. Although…it was true that Draco's father got off on parole, but he was under house arrest. Still…being one of Voldemort's top followers, the Minister would probably ask Harry's opinion on his punishment. If he damned him to the Chamber, Draco would forever be out for his blood, but then again Lucius was very sly and a back-stabber. Many times he claimed he was innocent then joined back up with Voldemort. Should he really get another chance?

"AGH!" Harry cried out, losing his grip on his broom. His fingers let go but his legs still held on and soon he was dangling upside down.

The pain ripping through his body and head blinded him until he thought he'd let go for sure and fall to his death. Strangely, the pain subsided and he was able to grab hold of the broom and hurl himself on top of it again. Breathing rapidly, Harry wiped sweat from his forehead, wondering what in the world the pain was. It had happened before when he was at Ron's the previous day, but he had no idea what it meant. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before; even compared to the pain his scar would give him when Voldemort was near. This agony cascaded through all his bones and muscles, as if it was trying to rip him from the inside out and then it would curiously vanish after only a minute. Perhaps it was a sign that he was getting sick; or maybe he was still stressed out. There was also the possibility that he was still healing and that flying and such made the pain come back. He wasn't sure, but he felt it was time to tell Sirius. Taking a deep breath, Harry sped toward home in hopes that his Godfather was already there waiting for him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Thank you to those who haven't completely given up on me! I know it's been a LONG while since I've updated this, but college life is hectic. Still, I WILL finish all the stories I start. Please bear with me. Hopefully it won't take me nearly as long to update this. And I also hope to update my other more recent Harry Potter stories, such as Behind the Veil. That should be coming out soon. Thanks! **

**:-)**


	5. A Solution

**Voldemort's Revenge**

**Chapter 4: A Solution**

By the time he reached home he was feeling rather tired even though it was only nearing late afternoon. Yawning, Harry lowered his broom to the ground and waved his wand to open the door. He stepped inside, feeling a rather cold draft sweep around him as he came into the kitchen. He didn't see anyone, which meant that Sirius was probably still at work doing assignments for the Ministry. Sighing heavily, he made his way up toward his room, feeling like he could use a nap. There was such a heavy burden on him, which added to the fact that he still hadn't defeated Voldemort. Sure, he had helped to capture the Death Eaters, but Voldemort was still at large and even without his Death Eaters he was still a large threat. Some nights Harry had nightmares about waking up to find the dark lord looming over him uttering the two words that killed both his parents.

As he entered his room, he glanced around feeling that something was off. Hedwig wasn't there most likely because she was off flying around, but there was something that was bothering him. It could've been that the next day he would have to go to the Ministry and decide the fate for the Death Eaters. Approaching the desk across from his bed, Harry noticed his homework was still there with his books however his magical quill he had used wasn't there. Perhaps it had been blown by the wind because of the open window. Harry turned and stared at the window, wondering if Sirius had left it open so Hedwig could get in and out.

He sighed heavily and took off his robe throwing it on the bed. If Sirius wasn't home yet he decided it would be best to take a little nap for he was still feeling a bit tired. As he stepped toward the bed, a searing pain enveloped him once again, shooting through his head and traveling throughout his body. Collapsing, Harry clutched his head while trying to blink away the blurriness that had blinded him.

"AHH!" he cried out as he lay on the floor writhing in pain. Flashes suddenly blinded him even behind his eyes which were squeezed shut from agony.

The pain seemed to be ripping through him and he screamed again. The pain worsened and Harry heard something hissing inside his mind, like voices. His head felt like it was going to tear in two and as he rolled on the floor unable to control the pain, a blurry flash came before him of two figures but they were so blurry he couldn't make them out.

"_Do not fail me!" a voice, so familiar and cold, hissed out in the darkness. _

Harry couldn't see his face, or his clothes, but he saw the outline. Worst of all he recognized that voice for it had often haunted his dreams.

"_I will not my liege; everything will work out as planned. I promise you, you will be avenged."_

"_I am running out of patience! You must get to the Minister now for my plan to succeed."_

"_Yes my lord," the figure bowed before the entire vision clouded over because the pain had become too great. _

Harry didn't realize he was screaming until his body stopped writhing. The voices vanished as did the pain in his head but he was covered in perspiration and shaking slightly. The door downstairs was barged open, creating a very loud sound and Harry jumped.

"HARRY!"

He was relieved when he heard Sirius' voice calling out to him. His bedroom door was flung open and Sirius came running in wand raised with Remus following right behind him.

"Harry, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sirius babbled as he knelt down to check him over.

"I'm fine…I just…my scar and I saw…," Harry trailed off, not able to put anything into words quite yet since he was still a bit disoriented.

Remus stepped forward, pocketing his wand. "Here, why don't you got on the bed and lay down for a minute."

"NO!" Harry exclaimed which startled them as they both helped him to his feet. "I had a vision…I had a vision about Voldemort, I know it!"

Sirius' eyes narrowed in concern. "About Voldemort? I thought Dumbledore said you wouldn't have any more since you've been taking Occulmency."

"Maybe he was wrong," Harry insisted. "But something bad is going to happen. Voldemort is after the Minister."

Remus glanced up in concern at Sirius, who stood with a grim expression. "We have to tell Dumbledore then."

"Right away! Or the Minister could end up dead!" Harry exclaimed. "And if Voldemort gets to the Ministry he could kill everyone there."

"Calm down, Harry, everything will be alright," Remus assured him. "You stay here and rest; I'll go to Dumbledore right now."

Harry nodded reluctantly and Remus vanished, leaving him with Sirius who then sat down on the bed next to him.

"Voldemort doesn't have any followers, Harry. They're all locked up in Azkaban so I'm sure Dumbledore will make sure the Minister is safe," Sirius said.

"I know, but in my vision, although it was blurry, I saw two figures, Sirius. One of them called him 'liege' which means he has a servant we haven't taken into account."

Beside him, Sirius sighed heavily. "Then this might cause a problem. Which means, Harry, it might be safe to…to maybe decide to destroy all of his death eaters in Azkaban. I mean, there's no way to tell who may be helping already or when some will escape," he said, glancing at Harry.

"Sirius, I can't just order the execution of over fifty people," Harry whispered uncertainly. "I understand the concern, but it just…it wouldn't make me feel that much better."

"But there's a risk this one servant will be able to break out all the others. Just think about it, Harry," he said, shifting on the bed to face him. "If we don't know who this person is that means it could be anyone. Heck, they could even be in disguise or be invisible, who knows. But that causes a very big threat. If he somehow is able to sneak into Azkaban he could break them all out. Then we'd be back to where we started when the war was going on. And the people are already hopeful that peace is coming; we can't just revert back to the war otherwise…we may not be so lucky the next time around; you may not be so lucky," he added worriedly.

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Sirius tried to comfort him. Harry's eyes dimmed, but he knew Sirius was right. It was just too much of a risk. That meant that Lucius Malfoy was going to be executed as well. No doubt that Draco would hate him for life even more than he did presently.

"Sirius…," Harry whispered, turning to him. "What if all the Death Eaters' families come after me for revenge?"

Sirius stood up quickly and a flicker of fear crossed his features. "I understand that concern and that's one of mine too, Harry. However, if we leave them alone and they escape their families would probably join them this time around so that Voldemort would have more of an advantage. You're worried about that boy, Draco Malfoy, aren't you?"

After his nod of affirmation, Sirius continued: "You are safe at Hogwarts, Harry. And without Voldemort or the Death Eaters being a threat, there isn't much the families or Draco could do to you. Dumbledore is watching you and the Ministry will be watching the families as well. I'm sure they've taken that into consideration. We'll bring it up to Dumbledore just in case, alright?" he forced a comforting smile and patted his hand. "Come on, let's go downstairs and have something to eat while we wait for Remus to come back."

Sighing heavily, Harry stood up and glanced over at his desk. "Sirius, I can't seem to find my magical quill. I thought perhaps it had been blown off the table from the wind, but it isn't anywhere."

"Don't worry, we'll buy you a new one," he smiled, putting an arm around him to lead him out of the room.

It was obvious Sirius was trying to distract him from the current predicament. Although he greatly appreciated what his Godfather was doing for him, he really couldn't just forget about the vision or what might happen if it came true. Once downstairs, Sirius summoned some tea for him and a sandwich. Harry sat down and thanked him though he wasn't very hungry.

A few minutes later Remus popped back in seemingly out-of-breath. "Dumbledore told me he's alerting the Ministry right now. Everything should be fine."

Harry nodded with relief. "So it wasn't too late then, that's good. Sometimes my visions don't come soon enough."

Sirius just reached over and patted his arm. "Don't blame yourself, Harry. It's out of your control."

Remus nodded in agreement then turned back toward Harry. "Dumbledore also wants to know your position about the Death Eaters."

"I…I have to think some more," Harry responded quietly, not able to look Sirius in the eye.

"I thought we decided it," Sirius said.

Silently, Harry shook his head. He knew Sirius and the Minister wanted him to put an end to Voldemort's servants, but it just didn't feel right. There had to be some other way.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest for a bit," he said.

Sirius and Remus nodded silently and Harry retreated to his bedroom. He closed the door and sighed heavily as he slumped in his desk chair. He sat staring at the ceiling for some time, not knowing what he'd say to Dumbledore or the Minister the following day. He closed his eyes, imagining himself in Azkaban sentencing all the Death Eaters to execution. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He stood up quickly and threw open his desk drawers. Throwing stuff around, he searched frantically through the old papers and items. Harry began hurrying around his room in search of it. It was a gift Hermione had given him for his birthday one year, but where had he put it? He hoped he hadn't accidentally left it at the Dursleys; there was no way he was going back there even just to retrieve it.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out the old cardboard box from his closet.

The box mainly contained some of the things he used to keep hidden under the floorboard at the Dursley's. He thankfully had kept the items he thought he wouldn't use. The book that Hermione had given him one year was titled: _History of Magic: How It All Began. _Hermione told him it was the book that Professor Binns gave to her for extra reading. She said it was one of the most interesting history books she had ever read. Harry, not being one to do extra reading in the first place, had just smiled and said he'd look at it some time. The truth was that it had collected dust, but now he actually had a need for it. He remembered one night at the Dursley's he couldn't sleep so he had opened it and read the table of contents. As he flipped to the page he recognized a specific chapter: _The Ministry_. He skimmed the pages, reading over about how the departments were all created because of different events that took place and then one specific part captured his attention immediately.

' _The_ _Just Chamber of Punishment was created for the worst sorts of creatures, such as Tyrants who were uncontrollable and killed anyone. It wasn't made for wizards and rarely was it ever used (after Tyrants became extinct and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was created). The only person that suffered this terrible fate was Salazar Slytherin. Since then, Slytherins have always had a hatred for the Ministry but it was never used again. For those darker wizards that could not even be contained in Azkaban (when it was finally built ten years after Salazar's execution to replace the_ _Just Chamber of Punishment) were dealt with uniquely. The small group of wizards and witches (all Slytherins), who revolted after Salazar's death, were sent to a specific magical area to be contained without any means to get away. A very small island, built entirely from the Ministry's magic combined (with the help of the three remaining founders of what is now Hogwarts) was created specifically for them. Apparation wards were placed around the island and they had no way of using magic._

' _Unfortunately, the Ministry members had placed the island in Loch Ness, Scotland— the territory of what is now found to be the Loch Ness Monster (the Ministry hadn't realized there was a monster because it was able to keep out away from their magical radar and it can take on several magical forms—the most common being the sea serpent). There was no magical barrier to keep a powerful creature like that out so it killed all of the Slytherins being kept on the island and then destroyed the island itself. After that, Azkaban was considered the place to be kept for dark wizards or any horrible criminals only that now the Ministry captured Dementors (one of the darkest creatures around since the Tyrants became extinct) to guard the cells. This has prevented most escapes of dark wizards and for the next thousand years kept people and magic, for the most part, peaceful.'_

Harry ran down the stairs and into the kitchen were Remus and Sirius were sitting and talking over a cup of tea. They were startled when he bounded in and shoved the book in their faces.

"This is what I want!" Harry exclaimed, pointing.

Sirius took the book and set it down, skimming the couple of pages. "What? Harry, you…you want the Ministry to create an island?"

"Let me see that," Remus said, taking his turn to read. "Harry this was back when the Ministry was just barely the Ministry and there was only the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was back during the time when the founders of Hogwarts lived."

"Yes, but it's possible! The only mistake was that they didn't know about the Loch Ness Monster, but nowadays we know a ton more! The chances of us building an island in an area with a huge creature we don't know of, is slim!" Harry urged desperately, staring at them with wide, pleading eyes. "This could work! That way Voldemort can't reach them and they have no way of getting off the island. The Ministry can keep guards around there to keep watch even! It would be perfect! And all the prisoners could stay there until Voldemort is defeated for good!"

"Harry…," Sirius shook his head.

"Why? It's _perfect_! The prisoners will be away from any harm with no way to escape! It'll be even more effective than Azkaban!" Harry continued.

"It's not like this idea wasn't brought up after the first incident," Sirius said, as Remus nodded. "When your parents were in the Order before you were born Dumbledore and the Ministry discussed this. This idea was presented to them by Mad-Eye Moody himself who said the Death Eaters should all go there."

"Well except that Mad-Eye Moody suggested the island be filled with ferocious flesh-eating creatures," Remus added.

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "Exactly, but you see it takes way too much magic to do this! And some time too! If we used that much magic to try and create an island it could weaken the Ministry and then Voldemort might attack."

"What about if tons of people help? Like the Order and Dumbledore and us?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. "Harry," Sirius continued, "it's a good idea, but it hasn't been done again for several reasons. And not just for the Loch Ness Monster or the amount of magic it takes. To find a place where muggles can't stumble upon it, or a place that wouldn't intrude in some animal's or person's territory is too difficult. It'd have to be watched 24/7 and the barriers would probably have to be strengthened every couple of weeks. It'd be too much hassle, too much magic and not to mention there's not that many isolated areas anymore. It'd have to be in a place where no muggles could accidentally get trapped there or set the prisoners free. I mean, in theory the magical barriers would probably prevent that, but then there's finding a place to put an island. There's just no spaces on Earth these days that isn't already occupied."

"I don't believe that!" Harry exclaimed angrily, furrowing his eyebrows. "I believe we're still learning, Sirius. This Earth isn't that old and I'm sure there's a lot of it we haven't discovered yet. It's just too big! I mean, look how long it took us to figure out the Earth was round! Ten years from now we might discover a second sun or something! We're still finding things out! I believe this is possible and that it's _worth_ all that trouble!"

He stared at them and they both stared back at him with surprised expressions. So he continued: "Look, maybe even a lot of volunteer wizards and witches will help too. I'd bet they'd feel safer with some place like that. Azkaban is much easier for Voldemort to get into or find someone to _imperio_ to release the prisoners. What if we made a deal with the giants or something, to use their island?" Harry suddenly perked up. "What if we don't have to create an entire island out of pure magic? We could ask the giants to guard them and take away any magic, plus put up magical barriers and apparation wards and we could give them something in return. We could make a treaty with them! That way they'd be on our side to help us, but we would help them with something! And then Voldemort wouldn't be able to get to his servants, not with them being guarded so carefully!"

Remus rubbed his chin in thought and glanced at Sirius then at Harry. "That might not be such a bad idea."

Harry's face broke out in a grin. "I think it'll work just fine. Can we go see Dumbledore now?"

Chuckling, Sirius clapped a hand on his back. "Alright, if it'll make you feel better."

In excitement, Harry ran to grab his robe, hoping that he had found a solution. The three of them left a few minutes later for Hogwarts to pass the idea on to Dumbledore.

**XXXXX**

_5 hours later…_

The idea had been passed to Dumbledore, in which he very much agreed that was a good plan. He had been trying to convince the Minister himself to gather more allies just to be safe. He had left to go talk to the Minister and told Harry, Sirius and Remus to stay at Hogwarts as long as they'd like to wait for his return. It had been several hours now and Harry was becoming impatient. They all had had lunch in the Gryffindor common room (brought from the kitchens by Dobby, Winky and other house elves). They had been talking and both Sirius and Remus had begun to reminisce about the past when they were at Hogwarts. Harry learned in detail about the pranks the Marauders used to play, but he was still growing anxious. Suddenly, the portrait opened and Harry stood up quickly.

Professor McGonagall appeared and smiled at them. "The headmaster has returned and requests your presence in his office."

Harry didn't even wait for her to finish as he headed toward the portrait. Sirius and Remus followed close behind as they all went to the office once more. Dumbledore was seated in his chair petting Fawkes when they stepped in.

"Ah, sit, sit," he smiled cheerfully.

"Headmaster, I don't mean to be rude or blunt, but what did the Minister say?" Harry asked nervously.

Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles. "No need to fret, my boy. The Minister liked your idea. However," he continued, as Harry tensed, "he requires that you go with him to make the treaty with the giants."

"What?" Sirius gapped angrily.

"Me?" Harry questioned.

"Since it was your idea," Dumbledore smiled, "he saw it necessary for you to tag along. You may even be able to help persuade the stubborn giants to actually make a contract. They're normally not ones for making concrete treaties and often forget what they promise because of the small size of their brains, but if we get something down on magical paper and signed, they won't forget it."

"It's dangerous for him to do something like that! He's only sixteen!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He will be seventeen in July, Sirius," Dumbledore continued. "And anyway, Harry's age has never mattered in anything he has been through. This will hardly be like facing Voldemort. And he'll be with the Ministry."

"You're not coming?" Harry asked, as his stomach churned.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at him. "No, the headmaster of a school is not permitted. Only the Ministry members are, but you are a unique wizard, Harry. And the Minister personally asked that you join them."

Harry glanced over at Sirius who had his lips in a thin line. "When are they planning on doing this?" Sirius asked.

"Tomorrow morning. They want to get this done as soon as possible so it doesn't give Voldemort any time for his revenge."

"And this way the Death Eaters won't be killed, right?" Harry asked.

"That is the agreement," Dumbledore nodded. "The Minister was hesitant at first, but when I agreed to offer some Order members to help the Ministry keep watch as well, just in case the Death Eaters try to upset the giants into freeing them, he finally consented."

Nodding, Harry leaned back in the chair. "Well…it's better than leaving them in Azkaban. I guess I'll go then."

Sirius' expression darkened but he didn't say anything. Dumbledore then smiled suddenly, holding out something in his hand. "Sherbert lemon?"

A little while later they arrived back at home and Remus said his farewells. According to what Dumbledore had told him, just before they left, Harry was to be dropped off at the Ministry by eight the following morning. He was incredibly nervous for he wasn't sure he could help persuade the giants into agreeing, especially if they were as stubborn as Dumbledore said. At least he had managed to keep his dinner down well enough.

Morning came much too fast and Harry almost changed his mind. Sirius reminded him it was a bit late for that anyway. Grudgingly, he crawled out of bed at seven and took a brief shower before he had some toast and eggs. He still hadn't found his magical quill, but he was much more concerned about what he would say to the giants. Did the Minister expect him to say anything? Perhaps he was just there to show his face. He could see the Daily Prophet already: _The Famous Harry Potter Used As a Bribe to Convince Giants to Help A Desperate Minister. _He would never hear the end of it from Draco, especially if he made a complete fool out of himself.

Sirius was very reluctant to leave him there with the Minister and the other members who were tagging along, but he wasn't allowed to join them. He whispered for Harry to not let the Minister force him to do all the work and get too close to the giants. That only made him even more nervous.

"Come Harry," Minister Scrimgeour smiled. "If we get there just when the giants are waking up they'll be more mellow."

Gulping, he nodded and allowed the Minister to lead him toward a set of brooms. About twenty other Ministry members were coming along and Harry was riding a broom right next to the Minister. His stomach fluttered as the broom lifted gracefully off the ground. Although he hadn't practiced Quidditch in some time, he was amazed that the broom was still as easy to direct. He tried not to zoom off ahead of the others, wanting to do loops and ride hide, and managed to contain his excitement. The feeling of being so free and flying so smoothly made his stomach less nauseous.

"Harry," Minister Scrimgeour flew right next to him. "Dumbledore came to me a while ago, before your proposition of a treaty, and told me you had a vision about…about the Dark Lord wanting _me_," he licked his lips nervously. "You didn't by any chance…actually see him, um, hurting me or capturing me or anything, did you?"

Sensing his concern, Harry shook his head honestly. "No sir, I didn't. He was just telling a servant to get to you."

The Minister nodded, his lips till in a frown. "Well, I suppose I better hope this treaty works. If so, we can move all the Death Eaters and prisoners to them today and I'll feel much safer. However…your vision was with a different servant—one not at Azkaban, isn't that correct?"

"Yes sir, but since he hasn't gotten to you yet you have plenty of time to arrange for guards to watch you all night long, right?" Harry questioned.

"Well yes, that's what I've already planned for," the Minister nodded.

"And if this treaty does work out and the news gets to the servant and Voldemort, they may not come after you anymore. It could be that they wanted to force you to free the prisoners. Once the prisoners are hopefully out of your hands, they probably won't come after you," Harry suggested.

The minister smiled and reached over to pat his shoulder. "You're absolutely right, Harry. And that is why I'm so glad you could come with us. I was hoping that you and I could stand in front while we approach the giants, without our wands showing of course, and talk to them civilly. Perhaps they'd even like to talk to you more, since you're good friends with a half-giant, er…what's his name?"

"Hagrid," Harry answered, wondering why the Minister was so bad with names. He hadn't even been able to remember the name of his assistant who was helping him with paperwork. And the assistant had been with him for months, from what Sirius had told him.

"Right, Hagrid," he smiled. "Oh look! The giant's land is just over these hills."

The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach came back, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he focused on the distance ahead of them. Thankfully, Dumbledore had been smart enough to urge the Minister to send a message to the giants the day before to alert them of their visit (though he didn't say why they were coming). Dumbledore said if anyone was too direct with a giant, they'd say no off the bat, even if they didn't know what they were disagreeing with. Although they had small brains, they weren't easily tricked.

They began slowing down and as they neared the ground, Harry saw a bunch of giants standing together. The giants all crowded together, staring up at them as they slowly landed. The Minister got off his broom first, stepped forward and gave them a slight bow.

"Good day to you all," he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" one of them grunted; he was certainly one of the bigger giants.

Harry resisted the urge to step back and watched as the Ministry members stayed behind the Minister lined in a neat row. He was just behind the Minister, but thankfully small enough to not catch the eye of any giants.

"My dear giants, do you not remember the message you received yesterday?" the Minister questioned gently.

The giants grunted and glanced at one another. Some of them scratched their huge bald heads.

"What message?" another asked.

"We informed you that we would drop by for a visit and a chat," he smiled, taking off his hat. "And we received no reply saying we couldn't come."

The last line sounded like something Dumbledore would say. Perhaps Dumbledore had given the Minister some tips on dealing with giants. It certainly would've been easier if Hagrid was there.

After some grunting and muttering from the giants, the large one finally nodded. "Fine. You are welcome here. Eh…we don't want any trouble," he pointed a fat finger.

"Oh certainly not," the Minister smiled and nodded. "Is there a place we can all sit and have a talk?"

"Follow us," another commented.

The ground shook from their weight as they trudged further into their territory. Harry kept a short distance behind the Minister. They came to a place with huge mud huts and fires just barely burning. There were tons of thick trunks left from a tree that the giants rested on. The three largest ones sat down and about five of them stood around, like guards. The Minister took a seat on one of the open trunks and Harry opted to stay out of view and sat down on the ground a short distance away. The Ministry members all took their places scattered about, many staying close to the Minister just in case. Harry could see giants in the distance, but probably many of them were still sleeping.

"What have you come here for?" one of the big giants asked gruffly.

"Just to see how things are going," the Minister smiled cheerfully again and the others remained silent. "Oh yes and if you don't remember, in the message, we were going to discuss something of importance; something to benefit everyone."

The giants grunted and some of them stared at the Minister with unreadable expressions.

"You see, the Dark Lord is still out there so peace can't completely be achieved with him still as a potential threat," the Minister smiled. "And we just wanted to make sure he hasn't shown his face here."

Harry realized the Minister was getting to the treaty indirectly, which hopefully would fool them. One large giant adjusted his position, shaking the trunk beneath him.

"Everything has been peaceful here," he grunted.

"Good, good," the Minister smiled, clapping his hands together. "And we want to make sure it stays that way. We believe the Dark Lord can only become a threat if he gets his servants back. And we have all of his servants trapped. But," he continued, smiling as the giants glanced at one another trying to follow, "Azkaban is getting fairly full and Dementors are creatures not to be trusted. You all, on the other hand, are a strong race and want peace as badly as we do. We were just curious if there is any area on your lands that isn't very important to you."

"You want to take it?" one of them snorted with wide, almost angry eyes.

"No, no, not take it, use it," the Minister said, gesturing with his hands in a gentle manner. "We want to build a better place, with your permission, any sort of place you like to keep the prisoners from Azkaban—the ones the Dark Lord might use to his advantage—here where they won't even try to escape from you. And of course we'll have Ministry officials here to help you out and help you look over things!" the Minister reassured them, as they turned their heads.

The giants muttered and scratched their heads. "Are you trying to trick us into siding with you?" one asked.

"No, not at all! In fact, we have brought someone here who can help explain the situation better. You've all heard of Harry Potter, haven't you?"

At the sound of his name, he stilled and saw the Minister gesturing to him. Slowly, he got up and approached the circle. All eyes were on him now and he kept his head raised to show no fear. He smiled at them as gently as he could manage and sat down.

"Hello," Harry said.

"Harry Potter," one snorted, though it wasn't in amusement or mockery. The giant studied him as if seeing him as a different species.

"Yes, the one who has kept the Dark Lord at bay all these years since he survived the killing curse," the Minister grinned.

Harry nervously shifted in his seat, but kept his face remaining neutral. The giants looked him over and then one folded their thick arms.

"What is it you have to say?"

He was silent at first; nervously glancing at all the faces on him. A thought suddenly occurred to him and before he could properly think, words started coming out.

"You see, we believe the prisoners will be in more capable hands with you than us," he began, as the Minister smiled encouragingly. "The prisoners of course have no means of magic and with your permission we could set up a magical barrier that would keep them trapped here, as _your_ prisoners that would also protect you from any outsiders. This way, they can't use magic or escape and no one would be able to get to them, such as the Dark Lord. This benefits everybody."

The giants muttered amongst themselves and some of them nodded. Harry hoped that didn't remember they were neutral; if their brains really were small enough he could convince them it was the only right way to go so that no harm would befall them.

"The prisoners can be tricky though. We don't want them upsetting you, so with your permission anything can be done about them, as long as they remain here in some part of land you allow for them. It doesn't matter how small; they can be crushed together for all we care," Harry said with ease. "However, they can only be fed, whatever it is you feel you want to feed them, unless you want us to bring in any supplies to help you. It's all up to you. Everything is by your rules. The only thing we ask is that you keep them here, trapped and never let them out of their confinement no matter what they say."

The giants all seemed to agree to this much easier. Harry licked his lips and the Minister nodded; it was now time. "To ensure that the Death Eaters or any prisoners don't try and play mind tricks on your kind—to better keep you and everyone else safe, even though they will be guarded by you all and selected Ministry members—it is safer for you to sign your names on a magical parchment that will prevent the Death Eaters from being able to break any rules. They will not be able to do any magic, no matter how simple. No apparating, no wands, they won't even be able to shift into their Animagus forms with all these magical barriers we are willing to put up to ensure the protection of everyone, especially your lands. In order for the magical barriers to work, however, some of you, whoever normally makes the decisions, need to sign this magical parchment."

Harry finished, taking a deep breath and wringing his shaky hands together. He kept his face masked with an honest expression and finally one of the larger giants stood up. He stalked over to him and Harry felt incredibly small as the giant approached. The ground was shaking and he nearly lost his balance, but he did the first thing that came to mind and stood up, giving a slight bow. The giant bowed his head back and nodded.

"Alright, where is this magical parchment you speak of," he grunted, as a few others approached as well.

The Minister bowed again and took the treaty out of his robe. Harry watched as five of the giants signed their names—or probably just a common symbol that represented their race since they most likely didn't know how to spell their names. Once they were finished, Harry bowed to them again as the Minister folded it up.

"The protection is sealed now. It is up to you where the prisoners should be kept, what they're fed and how many Ministry members you'd like to help you out. If you want some here at all times, that's fine. And if any prisoners give you trouble you have the absolute right to kill them or allow us to put a curse on them. However, no matter what they say they cannot break the magical seal that has now been activated. So they cannot harm you physically and they won't be able to escape their confinement as long as they are in your territory. The magical barriers are to be put up immediately, correct Minister?" Harry asked diplomatically, as the Minister stared at him with wide, surprised eyes and nodded.

The giants nodded immediately. "Good. They will be fed anything we may have left over, but we do not guarantee they will have food at all times."

"That's fine," Harry said, nodding.

"And we do not want them insulting us," another spoke up. "Even if they cannot escape."

"We can curse them all with a silencing charm, but there will need to be some Ministry members to keep the charm active at least every week."

"Good," the giant responded. "And we will build a large cave for them to be placed in, built from dragon scales; the sturdiest material we have."

"Dragon scales are excellent. Even if they did have some magic it would be useless with dragon scales surrounding them. And without magic, they don't stand a chance. That will help to prevent any of them that are Animagi from transforming into their animal forms or using the ability of a metamorphamagus," Harry nodded toward all of them. "And because this is a magical agreement, all things being said right now have already been magically listed on the parchment. We will hand you your own version so that you can remember all of our agreements and your own. If any agreements are broken, let us know immediately and we'll take care of it," Harry promised sincerely.

"You have our cooperation, Harry Potter," one of them actually grinned, though he only had a few teeth. A huge, thick hand came out and patted him gently on the back, which caused him to fall over despite the giant's attempts at being careful.

"Excellent. Thank you so much. Let me or the Minister know if you are unsatisfied with anything. Again, our main promise is that this is for the safety of everyone, especially your own race for selflessly keeping them imprisoned on your lands."

"Will do," several giants added, one after another.

The Minister gave him a large smile and approached one of the giants with a magical parchment—their own copy. It was on a charmed parchment that wouldn't burn or be able to be broken, unless either side did something that went against what was agreed. The Minister immediately sent some members back to retrieve the prisoners as the giants began building the cave out of unused dragon scales, littering their lands. Harry stayed and helped them, along with the remaining Ministry members, to collect the dragon scales. Some of them were too big for him to carry without the help of magic, but the giants didn't seem to mind when he pulled out his wand. After an hour a huge pile of dragon scales was already building and most giants were now all awake and aware of the magical parchment. They all began helping another other to build a fair-sized cave right in the center of one of their small "villages".

It only took a couple hours to finish the cave and it looked magnificent to him. The dragon scales were all sorts of colors, glimmering in the shining sun which was now high in the sky. Just as the giants were finishing up and Harry was helping with the use magic to make sure the dragon scales held firmly together, the Ministry members came, along with some Order members bringing the prisoners. All the prisoners had apparently either been stunned or forced to drink a sleeping drought for they weren't much trouble at all to get into the cave. The cave was tall enough so that even with jumping or trying to climb they couldn't reach the ceiling. And without magic or being able to use their animal forms, they would never reach it. The ceiling was where the giants could easily remove a dragon scale to throw down food if they wanted to. But it was impossible for the prisoners to climb the dragon scales anyway for they were too slippery and too sharp.

Using magic, the dragon scales were permanently stuck together so that no matter what weather came it wouldn't collapse or weaken. That was what was great about dragon scales. Dragons were amazingly strong and powerful creatures; able to survive in any weather because their scales protected them. They were protected from weather, sickness and even many forms of magic. All the prisoners were floated in and Harry caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, unconscious and certainly not the arrogant man that had approached him as Voldemort's "loyal" servant during his fifth year at the Ministry. Harry watched as the remaining prisoners were brought inside and then the Order members and Ministry members worked together to create magical barriers. The mouth of the cave was sealed with a magical concrete wall the wizards and witches created, which wouldn't budge (not even if the Death Eaters tried to trick the giants into hammering on it with their clubs or weapons). And with the cave in the center of the village, surrounded by more than a dozen giants just in that small area, there was no way even if a Death Eater or prisoner managed to escape that they would live to get very far.

Turning, Harry was surprised when he saw that Dumbledore was there as well, talking with the Minister. He couldn't wait to go home and Sirius what he had done. As he took a step forward, a searing pain ripped through his head so hard he collapsed. He felt as if his head had been cracked open. It was so painful he didn't even realize he was screaming, or that wizards and witches and even a couple giants were running toward him as he writhed on the ground. Through the pain, he heard laughter—a cold, merciless laughter that echoed through his mind until darkness claimed him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note:** **Sorry this wasn't updated for a while. I'm trying to update stories every single week and because I have quite a few I'm working on, it might take another couple or few weeks to get this updated again. I will hopefully finish it by the end of the summer though! That's my goal! It does have a ways to go though. I hope to update this soon and for those of you wondering about the cabin Harry was going to, it'll come up again very soon! **

To Reviewers: 

**Kaye: **Lol! Yeah, I know I haven't updated this in a while. Through these next couple of weeks I'm getting a lot of my Harry Potter stories updated. Metamorphosis is up next. And I haven't entirely given up on Fire Wall or Love Your Enemies, but both have been put on hiatus until I finish Interference and this story. Anywhoo, sorry about the long wait again! I've definitely improved over the years so this should be better, and with longer chapters too:-)

**oMarauder** **Moonyo: **Hey! I'm glad you like it so far! Sorry it wasn't updated for a little while. I'm doing better though, since it's the summer now. Oh, and you'll find out about the cabin, I promise! You're not supposed to know much about it, yet. :-) I will update asap!


End file.
